I'm Not Scared of You
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Destiel and family AU. Dean's got a reputation in his home town and Sam isn't sure how being a new student at a school where everyone is afraid of his brother is going to work,but Sam's new friend Cas doesnt seem to be scared of Dean at all.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've had this story in my head for a few days now and I really needed to write it down before I forgot all the important stuff. It's not going to be long, probably at the most six chapters. Hope you enjoy:D **

**Liz. **

In Lawrence, Kansas, Dean Winchester had a reputation, to the high schoolers and young adults anyways. The older folk new better. You see, he was known as the toughest guy in town. Hard headed, kept to himself, could take anyone down in a fight type of person. Good looking but wasn't cocky, took to himself, liked being alone, and only cared for his family and close friends, and if you messed with any of those people you'd most likely be found in a ditch, with your face smashed in and your throat ripped out. Had that reputation ever since his sophomore year in high school, when some dick kid named Gordon trapped Dean's best friend Jo against a locker and tried to get into her pants when the hallway was empty. Jo could fend for herself, she was strong enough to keep Gordon at bay, but he was a big guy and she could only hold him off for so long. Dean found them by accident, and he went nuts. Beat Gordon's face in until he cried out for help and then openly wept when the Winchester boy stopped. Jo was mad at Dean for a while but she forgave him soon after the incident. Jo knew Dean for who he really was, but that didn't stop the rest of community from spreading rumors.

Dean's family and friends, and everyone older then the seniors during the time of Dean's sophomore incident knew they weren't true. So pretty much everyone in town that was older then 25. It made Dean laugh sometimes, the reaction some kids got when he would wave to them, or fix one of their cars at Bobby Singer's Auto Shop was priceless. But that wasn't always the case. Dean was a nice guy, he just had bit of a temper and wouldn't let anyone shit with the people he loved.

And that's what Sam, Dean's little brother was worried about. The year Dean was a senior, Sam was going into eighth grade, their mom decided to move to the next town over. (their dad had skipped out a while ago). The problem was Dean didn't want to move his senior year, so he ended up staying with Uncle Bobby while his mom and Sammy moved away. Sam didn't want to go, he wanted to stay with Dean but his mom wouldn't let him.

Their mom had kind of checked out mentally, after their Dad ditched them and Dean had practically raised Sam by himself with the occasional help of Bobby. Dean would go over all the time after school and be with Sam, and once Dean had graduated, he'd bought his own apartment close to Bobby's house and Sam would stay over on weekends and long vacations. But while he lived with his mom Sam didn't go to Lawrence high. He went to a private school in the town where he and his mom had lived, well until recently. Two months ago, in late July, their mom died. Committed suicide in her bedroom while Sam was staying at Dean's one night. Sam moved in with Dean the next day, and now, two months later he was enrolled to attend as a senior at Lawrence high school. Sam didn't mind changing schools, he didn't have any friends at the other one anyways. His only friend had always been Dean.

But that was also his problem. He was about to attend a school where the entirety of its population and even some of its faculty were scared to death of his older brother. So yes, Dean had beaten up Gordon who was two years his senior and twice his size. So yes, he'd threatened a full grown man at the town's bar when helping Jo take out the trash, and the man had run away scared. Dean wasn't normally like that, people just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time whenever they met him.

He wasn't scared of fitting in or making new friends, he couldn't give a flying fuck about that, he was scared that people would be scared of him, like they were of Dean.

"Come on Sammy, you don't need to be nervous, you'll fit in fine." Dean said as they drove in his beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala, on the way to drop Sam for his first day of senior year.

"Dean, I'm not worried about fitting in, I couldn't care less about fitting in. You know that." Sam said, and given up a long time ago when Dean refused to stop calling him Sammy, he just happened to be the only one who was allowed to call him that.

"Well then what's got your panties in a twist huh?" Dean asked pulling his rumbling car in front of the school. "I went here, it's not that bad."

"That's precisely the point, Dean. You went here. People are afraid of you here. You're infamous in this entire town and especially at this school and I don't want people to be afraid of me." Sam said turning towards his brother.

"Sam, all you gotta do is ignore everyone who won't give you a chance. You're not like me, well actually you are, you just don't show your anger as openly as I do" Dean started rambling and Sam sighed. "Sammy don't worry about it ok? This way no one will give you a hard time, like you said, you aren't worried about making friends or fitting in right? Just get through senior year and then you'll be off to Stanford where no one's heard of me." Dean said grinning at his little brother.

"Yeah alright. See you at 3 Dean, don't be late." Sam said and exited the car.

"Wouldn't dream of Sammy!" Dean shouted out the window as he sped away.

Sam looked up to see a small boy, mostly likely a freshmen looking straight at where Dean's car was then back at Sam. When he caught Sam looking his eyes widened in fear and he scrambled away. Sam huffed out a sigh. This was going to be interesting.

After going to the desk and getting his schedule he headed to his homeroom, room 309, with Mr. Crowley. Sam peaked inside the room; it was empty save for three people. Mr. Crowley, he assumed was sitting at the desk in front and two boys conversing with one another in the back of the room. Sam was going to be early a lot of the time because Dean needed to get to work.

"Umm excuse me Mr. Crowley?" Sam asked walking in, a stout man with dark brown hair and a grouchy face looked up at him and sighed as though he were tired of life in general.

"Who might you be?" he asked in a drawling British accent.

"Uhh, Sam Winchester." Sam all but whispered his last name.

"I beg your pardon?" Mr. Crowley asked.

Sam groaned and went for it, "My name is Sam Winchester, I'm new, sort of." The heads of the two boys perked up when he said his last name and he could feel them boring holes into his back with their eyes.

"Ahh, you must be the very smart little brother Dean Winchester always mentioned. Welcome to Lawrence High, and tell that little shit of a brother that he still owes me 30 dollars for bailing him out of jail once." Crowley joked.

"Oh, yeah, I'll let him know once he's out on parole" Sam joked back and Crowley chuckled.

Sam sat down, one seat away from the other two boys, and set to doodling on his notebook until he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see one of the boys, small, only about 5' 6'', and he had scraggily brown hair, and a weirdly thick beard for a senior in high school.

"Uh, hi." Sam said as nicely as he could.

"Umm, ar-are you, THE Dean Winchesters brot-brother?" he asked shakily.

"Uh yeah," Sam said slowly.

"Oh for christ's sake Chuck, don't look at the boy like he's going to skin you alive, he's obviously a nice boy." Crolwey said clearly annoyed from his desk.

"Oh sorry, I uhh, didn't mean to." Chuck said shyly.

"Nah, man. It's fine. I was expecting worse honestly. A freshmen ran away from me this morning because he saw Dean drop me off. I promise I'm not scary." Sam said standing and offering his hand.

"Yeah okay, cool." Chuck said taking his hand and glancing up at Sam, "Uhh how tall are you?" Chuck asked and Sam laughed.

"I'm 6' 4''. 3 inches taller then Dean, just in case you were curious." Sam said grinning and chuck smiled, "So uh Chuck, could you show me around, cause I'm new, well to the school anyways." Sam asked.

"Yeah sure, you can come sit with me and Cas." Chuck said and Sam grabbed his stuff and went to sit with them.

People started filing into homeroom by now but they merely looked at Sam and didn't bother with him, which he was utterly grateful for. But Chuck, was full of questions.

"Okay so uhh if Dean went here why didn't you?" he asked.

"My mom moved us during Dean's senior year, I went to the private school in the next town over, and Dean lived with Uncle Bobby, or uh Bobby Singer while he finished school." Sam explained.

"Well why are you switching here now?" Chuck asked.

"My mom died and I moved in with Dean." Sam said calmly.

"Oh man, I'm sorry." Chuck said quietly.

"It's okay, I wasn't close with her, Dean pretty much raised me anyways." Sam aid waving the apology away.

"Wait, wait hold on back up. You said Uncle Bobby." Chuck said going back a bit, "Yeahh" Sam said slowly.

"You call Coach Singer, Uncle Bobby?" Chuck asked incredulously.

"Well not really uncle anymore, just Bobby." Sam said, he knew Bobby was the gym teacher and football coach along with owning singer's auto shop. Dean manned it when bobby worked at the school.

"Chuck why is that such a big deal? I call him Bobby." Cas said, lifting a head of black mmessy hair from the book he's been reading.

"Yeah Cas, but you're the only one he lets call him that, but Sam said Uncle Bobby, it's weird." Chuck said.

"Wait why do you call him Bobby?" Sam asked Cas.

Cas was the other friend Sam had made. He was around 5'10'', and had unruly black hair, the bluest eyes ever, five o'clock shadow, and a deep voice. Dean would be so jealous, being bisexual and all. Sam laughed to himself inside. It was kinda funny. Big scarey Dean Winchester was bisexual. Ha.

"Yeah, my brother Gabriel has been a cashier there since he was oh gosh, like he was 14? So he started working there when I was maybe 11. I used to go to work with him while my dad was at work." Cas explained.

"huh, that's why you're not afraid of me. You know Dean." Sam mused.

"Hardly." Cas said, "He was always very busy when ever I was there, and he only waved sometimes. Gabriel was kind of obnoxious, pulled tricks on him all the time. But I know he's a nice guy, he doesn't scare me." Cas explained.

"Oh thank God." Sam said with relief. "I only ever got to visit on weekends, so only Gabriel was there, you guys don't look a like at all." Sam observed.

"Sometimes I wonder how we were conceived by the same parents." Cas answered and the three of them laughed.

Through most of the day Sam stuck with Chuck and Cas, he ate lunch with them and even happened to have all the same classes as them. He found out soon that Chuck and Cas were very low on the social class latter. They would be considered weirdos and nerds, but Sam didn't care, they were nice people. They weren't picked on though and Chuckk explained that it was mostly because of Cas. He was mysterious and good looking and smart and slightly intimidating which made both Chuck and Sam laugh. Once you got to know Cas he was very sarcastic and witty, and slightly deprived of most pop culture. He was a cool guy.

The first day of school went by mostly with out incident. He only encountered two, excluding the little freshmen from this morning. The first one happened after lunch when he was at his locker; a girl named Ruby had come and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Ruby, you're the new kid right? What's your name?" she had asked, she was unsettlingly close and flirtatious which automatically made Sam uncomfortable.

"Uhh Sam." He said nervously.

"Sam what?" she asked getting closer.

"Uhh Sam Winchester." He said slowly waiting for a reaction. Her eyes widened, and she stiffened and then smiled.

"Oh really? Does that mean you could get your brother to kill someone for me?" she asked, and the scary thing was he couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"Fuck off." Is what he settled for and he walked away.

The second incident took place second to last period in gym class. Sam was excited to see Bobby, he hadn't seen him since his mom's funeral because he was busy with moving in with Dean. He really loved Bobby, he was like a Dad to him. He gave Sam and Dean both their first beers, and even tried to give him the talk until Sam told him Dean had already gotten to that two years earlier. He had sighed in relief and merely said, "Don't fuck up and get a girl pregnant ya here?" and Sam had merely nodded and held in his laughter.

Cas and Chuck were already sitting on the bleachers, waiting for him, most kids were either jump roping, playing a game of basket ball, soccer or practicing cheerleading moves. Sam had to get his locker set up and change so he was a little late. He walked into the gym, and Bobby turned around.

"Winchester! Get your ass over here and give me a hug!" Sam blushed furiously with embarrassment but jogged over and embraced his surrogate Dad.

"Bobby, come on man." Sam said when he let go.

"What did I embarrass you?" Bobby asked snidely.

"No, but you shouted out my last name so now everyone knows who I am. So far it was just Chuck and Cas and some Ruby chic. Now they're all staring." Sam complained.

"Oh shut your pie hole. These kids are some sex deprived idgits that obviously don't know a nice kid when they see one. Dean ain't even that scary. The softie watches star wars and calls you Sammy for Criss'sake." Bobby grumbled.

"Yeah, thanks Bobby." Sam said as Chuck and Cas walked over.

"Hi Mr. Singer."

"Hey Bobby." Cas and Chuck greeted the older man at the same time.

"Hey boys, thanks for showing Sam here the ropes." Bobby started conversing with those two and Sam realized that everyone was staring at him. Shooting terrified glances and whispering who knows what to each other. He heard a lot of, "I wonder if he's as tough as his brother" and "he's cute but kinda scary" and even "I heard he's even worse then Dean."

Sam had groaned and asked Bobby where the batting cages were. Bobby took pity on him and gave the keys to the batting cages next to the gym, even though baseball season wasn't for a few more months. Kid needed to wind down and get used to people talking about him. It was unavoidable.

But other then those two incidents, his day had been rather pleasant for a first day.

When the day had finally ended Sam exchanged numbers with Chuck and Cas and was sitting on the brick wall outside the school when Bobby came up to him.

"Hey kid" Bobby greeted him.

"Hey Bobby what's up?" Sam asked and Chuck and Cas listened in, politely. Well sort of.

"Few things. One I wanted to make sure you were okay, with all that's happened recently and joining a new school where your last name isn't exactly welcome.."

"I'm doing fine Bobby, thanks." Sam said cutting him off.

"Well alright. two, since I started working here it's been hard with business at the auto shop, I could really use help around there with just Dean and Ash working on the cars, if you're up to it, you could work Thursdays through Saturdays, I'd pay ya." Bobby grumbled.

"Yeah Bobby sure, I'd love to, I was planning on getting a job to help Dean out with the rent and food." Sam said.

"Okay last thing, are you gonna join the baseball team? We could really use you Sam, and I'm coaching." Bobby asked, almost pleaded with the boy.

"Oh I dunno Bobby.." Sam said slowly.

"Sam. You're good. Real good. The only other person I know that's better then you is Dean." Bobby added.

"I know I'm good Bobby, and I love playing, but I really gotta focus on school, I'll think about it ok?" and Bobby nodded.

"Wait you can work with cars and your good at baseball? Are you and your brother the same person?" Chuck asked.

"Not even close. I'm way smarter then him." Sam said only half joking and Bobby laughed.

"I'm the prettier one though." Dean said as he rolled down the window to the impala that had pulled up without them noticing to focused on their conversation. Bobby laughed even more.

"Who're you laughing at old man?" Dean asked glancing at Bobby.

"Who're you calling old man ya snarky bastard? I'll fire you." Bobby threatened grouchily, but was smiling.

"Oh yeah, and then go bankrupt!" Dean shouted as Bobby was walking away.

"Fuck off ya idgit." Bobby shot back and made his way up the steps and Sam and Chuck were laughing their asses off while Cas only smirked.

"So this is your family?" Chuck asked.

"Basically." Sam said smiling and both chuck and Cas replied with 'Awesome'.

Sam said buy to his friends, who continued to sit on the wall, and got into the impala.

"Hey Dean."

"Heya Sammy, is that, who I think it is?" Dean asked looking at Cas. Shit.

"Yeah Dean, that's Cas, Gabe's little brother."

"Well damn he grew up nice! Mm, he's 18 right?" Dean asked.

"Dean no. Cas and Chuck are my only friends. Can't you fuck someone else?" Sam asked.

"Sam, watch your mouth. And what? I was just admiring him, promise I won't screw and loose him Sam ok?" and Sam nodded wearily, but got confused when Dean was backing up his car.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Gonna ask Cas if he wants a ride, Gabriel picks him up late anyways. It'll be easier to just drop him at the shop, we gotta go their anyways." Dean reasoned.

"Fine." Sam grumbled and rolled down his window. "Hey Cas, we're heading over to the auto shop, you wanna ride so then Gabe can just drive you home from there?" Sam asked.

"Oh, uh, yes. If that's okay." Cas said hopping down from the wall that he was now sitting alone on, Chuck had already been picked up.

"Sure come on." Sam said smiling at him and then gave Dean a warning glare. Cas got into the back seat and buckled himself in.

"Hello Dean." He said simply and Sam tried not to notice Dean blush a little.

"Hi there Cas, you've grown up nice." He said politely.

"Thanks, but not nearly as much as you and Sam." Cas said returning the compliment to both of them, much to Dean's displeasure.

"Thanks Cas." Sam said smiling back at his friend. "So Dean," Sam said turning towards him, "Bobby offered me a job. I start Thursday."

"Oh yeah? Good thing I started teaching you about cars a few years back huh." Dean replied.

"Yeah, and he uh, asked me if I was going to join the baseball team." Sam said slowly, Cas was quietly listening in the backseat.

"You said yes right?" Dean asked.

"Well, not exactly. I told him I'd think about it." Sam said.

"What? Why?" Dean asked confused and turning a corner a little too sharply.

"Because Dean, I said I wanted to focus on my school work." Sam said stiffly.

"But Sammy, you love baseball. You were ecstatic when I told you this school had a team because your other preppy school didn't." Dean said still confused.

"If you don't mind me saying, Sam it would also be very good to put on your college resume that you played varsity baseball." Cas said calmly, sticking his head between the two front seats.

"Thanks Cas." Dean said smiling at the boy, who blushed furiously and sat back. "So Sam, what is really the problem about playing?" Dean asked.

"I'm just afraid I'll be the only kid there without family in the stands ok?" Sam said finally. He didn't want to play and then have only Bobby to congratulate him at the end of a game. Even though he was like a father to Sam he was still the coach so it wasn't the same.

"Sammy, you don't need to worry about that. I'll come to every game. Wont miss one, not even if I'm dying." Dean said pulling into the auto shop parking lot out back and looking at his brother.

"You will?" Sam asked.

"Don't doubt me kid." Dean said sternly.

"And Chuck and I will gladly come to every game as well Sam." Cas told him when they got out of the car.

"Thanks Cas, that means a lot. But do you guys even know anything about baseball?" Sam asked as they walked into the shop.

"Well I do, but I seriously doubt Chuck does." Cas said and they laughed.

Dean walked in behind them, staring at Cas's ass for sure, Sam knew him better then anyone. The problem was he could tell that Cas was attracted to him, it was like the sexual tension was so thick between these two you cut it with a knife. Sam sighed and pulled Cas forward a little so he was standing between him and Dean, and Dean whacked Sam in the back of the head. He knew exactly what Sammy was trying to do. When they got to the main part of the store, Gabe was talking to Ash who was sitting on the counter. Gabe was playing with the cash register and eating a bright orange lollipop.

"You know Gabriel, we already spend enough money at the dentist as it is." Cas said sarcastically when spotting his big brother.

"Oh Cassie I've missed you!" Gabriel said and leaped from behind the counter and enveloped Cas in a bone crushing hug.

"Gabriel. You're crushing my spinal column." He said in a serious but yet playful tone.

"Sorry there Cassie, I just couldn't contain my love." Gabe said pretending to look dreamy.

"Oh I'm sure that's exactly what happened." Cas said, sarcasm seeping through his voice once again.

"How'd you get here?" Gabe asked.

"Sam and Dean gave me a ride." Cas said.

"Wait. Sammy boy's here?" Gabe asked and turned around to see Dean and Sam standing next to Ash.

"Oh gee." Sam said swiping a hand down his face.

"My, my, Sammy you've grown! Look at this kid Ash, he's a real Samsquatch." Gabriel said happy with himself for coming up with such an appropriate and clever nickname.

"Yeah he's a real gigantor." Ash agreed and managed to pull Sam down into a head lock for like two seconds. Sam pushed him off by lifting his feet off the ground and lifting his arms from around his neck.

"Fuck off you guys, you're both just mad you stopped growing when you got you're periods for the first time."

Dean and Cas started cracking up and Sam smirked in triumph.

"Dean you have raised a horrible heathen of a child." Ash remarked.

"Nah man, I think he turned out pretty good." Dean said fondly and ruffled Sam's hair who slung an arm around Dean's neck. Sam really loved his older brother and it was great sometimes to hear how proud he was of him.

"Well I raised Cassie here pretty good too." Gabe said nudging his brother who smiled shyly, looking down at his feet.

"Yeah Gabe, gotta hand it to ya there. Cas turned out to be quite the looker, although he obviously doesn't get his looks from the same place you do." Dean said looking at Castiel. Sam heard the remark as a jibe at Gabriel but he saw that Dean really meant what he said. About Cas turning out okay, and about him being good looking. He elbowed Dean in the ribs, and received a glare.

"Fuck you Dean, and your families wonderful gene pool. Since I cant say it back to you I'll just say it to Ash." Gabe turned around and shouted into the back where the cars were, Ash had gone back to work.

"Ash you are hideous!" Gabe said.

"But it don't matter cause I still get more action then you!" Ash shouted back cockily and everyone chuckled.

"Well, I gotta get Sammy here home, he's gotta finish unpacking." Dean said taking out his keys.

"By you gorgeous men you!"Gabriel said hugging them, because he was oh so affectionate.

"By Cas, see you at school." Sam said smiling and waving at his friend.

"Yeah, see ya Cas." Dean said smiling at the boy, and winking before they turned around and headed back to the impala.

Sam groaned. His brother and newly found best friend were probably going to fall in love and he wasn't entirely sure if he was okay with it.

**so i know i'm already in the middle of writing two chapter stories, Gasoline and Literature, and Explanations and Declarations of Love, both supernatural fics, but i just had to start this. :33**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter. I certainly did. Well duh. But anyways here's another one, if any of you are even reading this..**

**Enjoy. :D**

Two months had passed since Sam started attending Lawrence High and so far it was pretty damn awesome. Cas, and Chuck and himself had developed a weird routine that they thought worked pretty well. Mondays through Wednesdays Cas and Chuck had varsity soccer practice, so Sam would complete his homework on the bleachers and then afterwards Gabe would pick them up and they'd all go to Cas' house. On Thursdays through Fridays and sometimes Saturdays, Cas and Chuck would ride with Sam and Dean to the auto shop and they'd keep Sam company while he worked on the less complicated cars in the back.

Sam was really getting close with Cas and Chuck and even Gabriel. He had already been close to Dean (obviously) and Ash, and nnow since they all seemed to be around each other all the time it was like having one big group of friends, even though half of them were technically adults. They didn't act their age anyways.

Dean was getting along pretty damn good also. For a few reasons; one, Sam had Cas over all the time and no matter how hard Dean tried to keep things platonic for Sam's sake, he was falling for Cas. Hard. He loved being around the younger boy. He was funny and sarcastic, and didn't understand a lot of Dean's pop culture references which in turn caused him to cock his head to the side like a kitten and that was the most adorable thing Dean had ever seen. Cas also, unlike Sam, liked the same music as Dean and appreciated it, which just made Dean appreciate him more. It was unavoidable. He couldn't help how he felt.

Two, Sammy was living with him full time again after four years and it was nice to have him back. It was like he was missing part of his soul and now it's been placed back where it was supposed to be. He loved knowing that now Sam would come home to someone who loved him more then anything instead of coming home to a mother who had practically forgot he'd existed. It was like coming home again.

And three, it was going to be Sammy's two month anniversary of coming to love with Dean tomorrow and Dean had finally finished the present he and Bobby have been wanting to give him since he moved in. he was anxious and excited and he wanted Sam to have it now, but he needed to wait until his surprise party.

The reason they were doing this was because now Sam was happy and Dean was happy. The day Sam moved in with Dean they stood in the foyer, hugging each other tightly, Sam was crying into Dean's shoulder, and Dean's forehead rested on Sammy's chest, because he was so huge. They had been waiting for that day for a long time and now that it was there? They were happy, death of their mother or not. Dean felt he needed to celebrate that somehow.

Dean had pulled Cas and Chuck aside, mostly Cas, one day when Sammy was in the bathroom and gotten their phone numbers and slowly over many text messages and quiet phone calls they'd devised a plan for Sam's surprised coming home party.

The plan was that Dean was taking Sam out to a baseball game to celebrate and when they got back to their apartment, Bobby, Ellen Harvelle who'd been like a mother to both of them for many years, her daughter Jo who was like a sister they'd always wanted, Ash, Gabriel, and Chuck and Cas would be there with cake and presents and scream surprised and all that shit.

It was the night before Sam's coming home anniversary and Sam had Chuck and Cas over and the three of them were all lounging in the living room playing modern warfare three on the ps3. Sam was stretched out to his full length on the couch, feet hanging off of the arm. Chuck had his legs stretched out on the love seat but had his bottom half hanging upside down, his forehead was bright red from all the blood rushing towards his brain. And Cas was sitting in the armchair cross legged and slouching forward to look at the tv screen.

It may have been November but it was November in Kansas, which meant it still felt like the beginning of fall and The Winchester apartment had no AC and only three small windows so it was scorching inside the house. When Dean got home from work around 5:30, the sun was just starting to set and he had no idea why those three boys wanted to sit inside the heat while they could be outside in the cool air. Sam was shirtless and Cas and Chuck had stripped down to wife beaters, and they were all wearing basketball gym shorts.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys? It's fucking hot in here!" Dean said as he shed his over shirt and then t-shirt, tossing it down the laundry shoot, leaving his chest bare.

"We're playing Modern Warfare three." Sam said simply.

"3v3, and we're winning." Chuck added.

"So do not distract us." Cas finished and Dean chuckled.

"Yeah?" Dean said, getting a beer from the fridge and making Sammy move his legs, Sam just ended up laying his feet in Dean's lap, well until Dean started pulling his leg hair until they moved.

"I'm gonna have to kick you guys off actually, we're having a cook out tonight." Dean said simply.

"We are?" Sam asked after he turned the ps3 off and stood to use the bathroom.

"Yeah now go take a leak before you wet yourself mister pee dance." Dean said smacking Sam in the leg.

"Shut up, jerk." Sam said and walked into the bathroom.

"Bitch!" Dean shouted at him and then looked at Chuck and Cas, "So everything is set right you guys?" he asked, talking about the party.

"Yes Dean you don't need to worry." Cas assured him.

"You guys wanna stay for the cook out?" Dean asked.

"Oh Dean, i-I don't know, on-only if it's not a burden." Chuck said shakily. He was having a hard time thinking of Dean as a nice guy still, even after two months.

"Chuckles man, you gotta get over your fear thing man. I ain't as scary as people say I promise, right Cas?" Dean said turning to look at Castiel who blushed a little, trying to keep his eyes off of Dean's chest and on his face.

"Dean is right Chuck, he's not scary at all" Castiel said with confidence then turned back to Dean, "Will we be your only company?"

"Well you guys, and me and Sam, and one other person. Jo Harvelle got back in town yesterday and I invited her over." Dean told them.

"Jo's home?" Sam asked excitedly exiting the bathroom.

"Yeah." Dean confirmed swallowing down the rest of his beer and Chuck had a confused look on his face and Cas had his head cocked to the side and Dean smiled to himself. curse that adorable fucker.

"Who's Jo Harvelle?" Chuck asked.

"You know Ellen? Owner of the Roadhouse? Well that's her daughter, and they've both been like family to us for a long time. Jo's been my best friend since grade school." Dean explained.

"That's cool" Cas and Chuck said simultaneously.

Dean stood from the couch, put his beer bottle in the sink and then headed back to where Sam was standing and stopped when he was next to his giant little brother.

"How are you guys THAT jacked? I mean come on, Dean you're what 22? And Sam's only 18, how is that even fair?" Chuck asked. Dean laughed and Sam grinned.

"Oh you know other then playing baseball all year round for most of our lives and going through Bobby's rigorous defense training I'd say it's just natural." Sam said sarcastically and Dean just shrugged.

"Are we really even that good looking?" Dean asked looking down at Chuck.

"Ugh, don't ask ME, ask Cas, he's the one that swings the other way." Chuck said snidely.

"Fuck you Chuck. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I find every man in my vicinity good looking." Cas said throwing a pillow at Chuck.

"You are both very good looking though, presicley why Gabriel has a hard time using 'ugly' jokes on you." Cas said honestly, smiling at his best friend and that friends gorgeous older brother that he's been crushing on since he was 12.

"Thanks Cas." Sam said honestly, but Dean was still in a little bit of shock and was staring at Cas from behind Sam. He was gay? Dean was going to be talking to Sam later on tonight.

"What about me?" Chuck asked.

"You're not really my type, but I guess." Cas said flipping Chuck off and Sam and he started cracking up.

"What is you're type exactly?" Dean asked grinning down at Castiel a bit seductively and Cas blushed but simply replied, "That information I will not divulge." And Dean pouted slightly. Little did he know that Cas' only type was Dean Winchester.

**XXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxXXX**

Dean had made Sam and his friends set the table on the back porch for five people, and he started on the burgers. Jo had called him an hour ago to confirm that she was coming over.

"Hope you don't mind a bunch of sweaty teen age boys." Dean had said.

_"Like that has ever bothered me before." _Jo replied and told him she'd be there for seven.

Dean watched as the boys played soccer in the grass next to the porch. Chuck and Cas were on the varsity team, Chuck was the goalie and Cas was an offender. Since Sam was very bad at soccer they had made the teams of Chuck and Sam versus Cas. Dean smiled as he watched Cas dribble circles around Sam without effort. He was very good, and watching him play was a bit of a turn on. Looking back at the burgers so they wouldn't burn and he wouldn't get an unexplainable boner, Dean rubbed the back of his neck and added the cheese.

"Yoohoo! Where are all you asshats?!" they all heard Jo yell from inside the house. Dean had made her a key a few years back. The boys had stopped playing and were walking back up the steps when Dean shouted back, "Outside dumbass! It's a cookout!"

The boys laughed and they heard Jo's giggle ring out the screen door.

"Dean!" she yelled when she saw him and jumped into his waiting arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waste. He buried his face in her neck and squeezed her tight.

"Jo, I've missed you. If it wasn't for Sammy here moving back in then I wouldn't have let you go to school all the way in Duluth, Minnesota." Dean said setting her on her feet and smiling down at her.

"Yeah well, I wrote!" she said defensively, " But I've missed you too. Not the same without my best friend." She smiled up at him, pecked him on the cheek then turned to see Sammy, shirtless like his brother, hands shoved into his pockets and slouching just a bit.

"Oh my god Sam! Last time I saw you Dean was taller then you! what happened?" she asked walking over to him.

"Dean fed me magic beans." He joked and bent down to give her a hug, he picked her up and spun her in a circle. "I missed you too." Sam said quietly. Jo had always been there for Sam when he couldn't turn to Bobby or Dean, which was rare, and she was even there for him when Dean was there too. She was like a sister and he had missed her.

"Well I missed both my boys. I heard what happened though, you alright?" Jo asked, resting a hand on Sam's cheek, she was obviously talking about his mother.

"Yeah I'm fine, now that I'm living with Dean again." Sam said smiling at his brother over her shoulder.

"Well that's good, now someone introduce me to these fine young men." She said looking at the other two boys.

"Oh yeah, right." Sam said turning to his friends, "These are my friends from school, Chuck Shirley and Castiel Novack." They smiled up at her from her seats at the table. It was a rare occurrence for someone to actually stare UP at Jo. She was a petite blonde woman, 22, the same age as Dean, with smooth skin, and wide brown eyes. She was very pretty but could hold her own in a fight.

"Nice to meet you, any friend of Sam's is a friend of mine. I'm Joanna Beth Harvelle but you can call me Jo." She said smiling warmly at them. "So, Castiel, that's an angel name right?" Jo asked sitting down across from Cas and Chuck. Sam was sitting between Jo and Chuck which meant Dean would be sitting between Jo and Cas, just how he'd planned it.

Dean looked up from preparing the burgers when she said this.

"Uh yeah, my parents are very religious. I'm the youngest of 8 children and we all have angel names." Cas told her, as Dean brought the food over and sat down next to Cas, moving his chair closer to Cas then necessary. Cas blushed only a tiny bit when this happened.

"I took a class on angel lore for like two days in my first semester of college but I switched it out for a class on the secrets of the Bible." Jo told the boy, and Cas nodded.

"You have 7 other siblings Cas? I thought it was just you and Gabe." Sam said with a mouth full of food.

"Yes. The eldest are the twins, Michael and Lucifer, then comes Uriel, Raphael whom were both adopted, then Balthazar, Anna, Gabriel, and me the youngest." Cas said taking a bite of his burger, "Mmm these make me very happy. Thank you Dean." Cas said.

"You're welcome Cas." Dean said affectionately.

"Wait you have a brother named Lucifer?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, and he lives up to his name sake." Cas said fondly.

"Why don't you ever talk about them?" Sam asked, "I mean if you don't mind my asking." Sam said when Dean and Jo both glared at him for prying.

"It's fine, I was going to tell you all anyways." Cas said finishing off his burger and taking a sip of lemonade. Him and Chuck were the only people not drinking beer. Dean let Sam have beer as long as he only had two a night.

"You see my parents, as I said before, are very religious, and a three of my siblings did not like how they were so over bearing and strict. Lucifer moved out when he turned 18, and Balthazar decided to move in with him while he was only 16. Then Gabriel got out when he turned 18. They were the three misfits, other then I. I was still too young to venture out, and although I didn't like what my parents would say about others or how every little thing was a sin I still loved them." Cas took another sip of lemonade and continued as everyone at the table listened.

"But then when I was 14, in my freshmen year if high school I came out to my parents. Apparently being gay is also a sin. They told me I was an abomination to the human race and kicked me out. The next day I moved in with Gabrie, and Lucifer and Balthazar." Cas finished.

"Well that's fucked up." Chuck mused and Sam nodded.

"Yeah when Dean here came out as bisexual the worst thing he got was a smack across the face from his homophobe girlfriend Lisa." Jo said.

"And then I had to stop you from beating her ass for it." Dean said chuckling.

"I'm just glad Dad was long gone when you decided to tell us, or you would've gotten worse then what Cas' parents did." Sam said and Dean and Jo agreed.

"Wait you're bi?" Cas asked looking over at him in surprise.

"Yup, and proud of it. I don't care if you're female or male, if you're hot and single that's all that matters." Dean said cockily and Jo smacked him.

"It's a bit surprising." Chuck admitted.

"Well yeah, Dean's as seriously butch as you can get." Sam said and Dean through the mustard at him.

"I mean, I've never had any trouble for it. Mostly because everyone's too afraid to say anything." Dean admitted.

"All because of that stupid incident sophomore year." Jo said and then added, "And the time you threatened that biker cause he hit on me, or the time when you creamed the kid that was beating on Ash, or the time you were bouncing for my mom and you dragged that huge guy out by his hair and beat his face in, or that time" Dean clamped his hand over mouth.

"Alright, enough already. So I have a tiny anger problem, but I have never, ever hurt anyone I care about. Only those who threaten the people I love and honestly, Sam's just as bad." Dean said pouting a little, leaning in to Cas' shoulder just a bit.

"I am not Dean! Okay so I beat that guy up once and you wont ever let me live it down." Sam grumbled.

"Because it was AWESOME." Dean said smiling.

"Wait what was?" Chuck asked.

"Sammy here was sixteen, he was staying with me and Jo, that's when Jo was living with me, and we were at the Roadhouse. Hanging out and talking and my ex boyfriend's brother comes storming in, and calls me a fag and a dirt gay and stuff like that. So what if I dumped his brothers ass like damn. Anyways, Sam stands up from behind the bar and says 'Say that to my brother one more time and I'll kill you.'" Dean is so into telling the story he doesn't even realize that his entire side is pressing up against Castiel's, who just kind of smiled to himself.

"Then the guys goes, 'yeah, little twerp? Go ahead and try' and Sam, whose only like 6ft. which is two inches shorter then this guy, leaps over the bar, took two long strides towards him and slammed a right hook into his face. The guy was down instantly and Sam was probably gonna beat him to death if I hadn't yanked him away." Dean said proudly, and leaving out the part where Dean had to hug Sammy who had started crying.

"its alright Sammy, he didn't hurt me, its alright" he had said to his brother and Sam just sobbed out, "You don't need to here that! There's nothing wrong with who you are Dean! That's not why mom and I left, I promise!"

Chuck looked up at Sam in awe.

**XXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXX**

Chuck and Cas had gone home and it was just Sam, Dean and Jo. Dean rounded on his little brother as soon as they had left.

"Sammy, how could you not tell me Cas was gay?" he asked.

"Because Dean, I could see that you were already starting to like him and at the time I wasn't sure if I wanted you to date one of my only best friends okay?" Sam told him.

"But?" Jo asked.

"What do you mean but?" Sam asked.

"You said I wasn't sure not I'm not sure, so it must mean you changed your mind." She said finishing up her fourth beer. She could really hold her liquor.

"Well yeah after I saw how Cas was around you. you guys are both oblivious to each others feelings aren't you?" Sam asked his brother.

"Wait what?" Dean asked, did Sam just say that Cas liked him?

"Ugh never mind. I'm going to bed, the baseball game starts early." Sam said and left his brother and Jo out on the porch.

Sam trudged up to his room, stripped down to his boxers and collapsed onto his slightly too small bed, and just as he started falling asleep his phone started vibrating.

"Hello?" he asked sleeply.

"Sam, what the hell!" he heard Cas say angrily into the phone.

"What Cas?" Sam asked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME DEAN WAS BISEXUAL, YOU KNOW I'VE BEEN CRUSHING ON HIM SINCE I WAS LIKE 12." Cas all but screamed into the phone.

"Cas it wasn't my place to tell and ju-" Sam didn't get to finish because Cas interrupted him.

"AND WHY DID YOU LET ME WATCH AS HE MERCILESSLY FLIRTED WITH JO LIKE WHAT THE FUCK." Cas added.

"Cas, just shut the fuck up for a second okay? I was going to say that just so you know, he likes you too. He wasn;t flirting with Jo, ew. She's like a sister man, and Dean had been moping about and shit and talking about you ever since you and I became friends okay? He's head over wheels for you man. Now I'm hanging up because I'm exauhsted and a little bit drunk ok? Ok." Sam hung up the phone on a bewildered yet very happy Castiel.

**Hope you guys are liking it. Party chapter is next. I'm not super good at writing or coming up with ideas to keep the story going so if you want me to add anything feel free to make a suggestion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for such a great response, and all the follows/favorites. Its really awesome of you considering this is probably one my least well written things everrr. But I'm glad you like it. Enjoy :D**

The baseball game was early in the morning, it was a minor league game the Topeka Golden Giants against some other team that Dean didn't care about. Him and Sam were both wearing "Lawrence loves the Golden Giants" t-shirts and Sam had a flannel over his, unbuttoned and Dean had a green over shirt over his. They were both wearing worn down jeans and boots, they looked like your average all American men, accept for the fact that they were slightly more good looking then the average American dude.

They had seats in the middle of the stands behind home plate.

"Wow Dean, thanks for taking me. You know you don't need to celebrate my 'coming home' or whatever." Sam said as they sat down waiting for the game to start.

"Course I do Sammy, you coming home is one of the best things that's happened to both of us in a long while." Dean said handing his brother a coke and hot dog.

"Yeah, that's for sure." Sam agreed.

Dean started asking Sam how he was liking school. Sam told his brother about the classes he loved and the classes he hated, then did the same thing with teachers. They both agreed that Mr. Alistair, the biology was very creepy and needed to be fired and they both loved/hated Mr. Crowley. Dean told Sam that he thought the librarian, Pamela was hot. She started working there Dean's senior year and was only a few years older then him.

"You did _not_" Sam said in disbelief.

"I sure did. Second to last day of senior year, I trapped her in the supply closet right outside the library and we made out for like a half an hour, and she even gave me a hand job. Best day of my life, well at least at the time anyways. Next time you see her, ask her how the supply closets' been for me?" Dean asked laughing.

"How about I ask for you?" Sam asked almost choking on his hot dog with laughter.

"Alright deal." Dean said smirking, "Got any teacher crushes Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Are you kidding? YES. Dean, the new English teacher, ughhh, she's the same age as you, and her name is Anna Milton. She's got long red hair and green eyes, but she barley looks at me." Sam said pouting.

"That's okay Sammy, just get her attention, it's not like she'll be looking at anybody else. Other then Cas you guys are the best looking dudes at that school. And I can say that, I swing both ways." Dean said proudly.

"Thanks Dean and that's precisely the problem. She looks at Cas. He hates it. He's really good looking, and good at English so when she started and he said her name in his deep grumbley voice, I swear to god she almost fainted. Cas is gay, and he hates how she flirts with him all the time. It's almost sexual harassment."

"Ha! That's kind of hilarious but poor kid. I don't blame her though, that boy has the face of a Greek god." Dean said and Sam rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Sam asked. Then they stood when the giants made a home run yelled and screamed for their team then sat back down to continue their conversation.

"Sam. Didn't you hear him last night? He has a type. What if I'm not his type?" Dean asked worriedly, "I like him A LOT Sam."

"Oh my fucking god Dean. YOU are his type, okay? There is no type for Cas! It's either you're Dean Winchester or you're not." Sam said exasperated.

"Wait are you serious? Sammy if this is some sick way of teasing me the-" Sam cut him off. "Dean. I am 110% serious right now. Just ask him out please? I am sick of hearing you both bitch." And Dean grinned a shit eating grin that lit up his entire face.

"Alright, alright. fine." Dean said trying to sound annoyed but all Sam could here was excitement.

Dean got up and left to go get another beer for each of them and hot dogs. Sam was quietly watching the game and eating some chips when someone tapped his shoulder.

He turned to see the small freshmen boy that had ran away from him on the first day of school.

"Hi." Sam said warmly, afraid he would frighten the kid.

"Umm hi, Sam." He said meekly, and his father nudged him forward a little, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for running away from you on the first day of school."

"It's okay kid, it's kind of expected when Winchester is my last name, but I promise we're nice." Sam said smiling at the boy who smiled shyly in reply and his parents smiled at Sam, they were older, they new the truth.

"What's your name?" Sam asked the boy.

"Jesse." The boy told him.

"Well Jesse wanna know a secret?" Sam asked and Jesse nodded excitedly, "Dean, isn't that scary at all, he really likes star wars and he still has his teddy bear from when he was five." Sam said and the little boy giggled.

"Really?" Jesse asked, and Sam nodded, "But is really as tough as people say he is?" Jesse asked and his mother scolded him, "Jesse that's not something you ask!"

"It's okay Miss, it's a reasonable question." Sam said then looked at Jesse, "Dean's the toughest guy I've ever known, but he's a good person. Those rumors that have spread only ever happen when Dean is protecting someone he loves. That's us Winchesters, we protect the people we love." Sam told the 14 year old.

"That's cool I guess. Sam, I saw you coming out of one of the smart classes at school, do you think you could tutor me?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, yeah sure! I'd love to." Sam said when Dean flicked him in the ear, "Here's your hot dog." Dean said and then realized who Sam was talking to.

"Ow! Oh thanks" Sam said and Dean looked at the boy, "Hi kid." And smiled at him.

"Hi uhh, Dean." The boy said.

"Seems like you have an upper hand here, you know my name but I don't know yours!" Dean said smirking and the boy chuckled.

"That's Jesse, he's a freshmen at Lawrence High, I'm gonna start tutoring him." Sam told his brother.

"Ahh, you get to have Sammy here for a tutor? Lucky you, wish I had this brain wave for a tutor when I was a kid." Dean said and looked at Jesse's parents, whom he knew. He'd fixed their car a few times, "Oh and nice to see you Mr. and Ms. Milton." Dean said warmly.

"Hello Dean." They said and smiled in reply.

They conversed with the Miltons and watched the game intently for the remaining hour. After the games ended and they were in the impala on the way home Dean turned down the music.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Yeah Dean?"

"I really am glad you're moved in and I hope you know that me celebrating it is a way to show you that." Dean said quietly.

"Of course I know that Dean. You have no idea how happy I am. I love living with you again." Sam told his older brother.

"That's nice Sam. I love having you back, and I'm not the only one either." Dean said grinning.

"What are you on about?" Sam asked.

"You'll see."

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

Dean and Sam were pulling onto their street when Dean pulled out his phone, called Cas, let it ring twice and then hung up. It was the signal they had decided on. Sam didn't question Dean's actions, he was used to his older brother doing weird things.

When they got out of the car, walked up the front steps, and into the house, it was dark, and as Sam stepped inside after Dean the lights flicked on, and a small but loving group of people jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE".

"Whoa, what?" Sam said confused.

"This, is your home coming anniversary surprise party, Sammy!" Dean said clapping his hand on Sam's back.

"Awh, you guys didn't have to do this." Sam said tearing up a little. In the room in front of him were Cas and Chuck, and behind them was Bobby and Ellen and Ash and Jo, but there was another girl that was hiding behind Jo a little.

"Sam, you remember my cousin Jess?" Jo asked bringing the girl forward. She was the same height as Jo, with even lighter blonde hair that was much curlier. She had high cheek bones and blue eyes, she was petite and had elf like features and full pink lips.

"Uhh yeah, hhi-hi Je-Jess." Sam said stumbling over his words. She was beautiful.

"Hi." She said shyly, and lifted her hand to wave shyly.

"She's moved here recently, and she's staying with me and mom while she finds an apartment. She's taking a year off before she starts her first year of college." Jo explained.

"Oh that's really awesome." _Oh fuck. She'd nineteen, she's a year older, _Sam thought anxiously, and then was shockingly tackled by Ash.

"Why don't you talk to me anymore? I LOVE YOU SAMUEL." Ash screamed.

"AW ASH WHAT THE FUCK" Sam growled. He picked Ash up like a baby, cradling the mullet having man. "Ash, you know I love you man! I always will!" Sam said dramatically.

"But what about us?" Cas and Chuck asked innocently and then Chuck jumped up to sit on Ash who was still in Sam's arms and Cas climbed onto Sam's back, wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. Sam was now holding two teen age boys and one full grown man all at once.

"Undqgdfoy, you guys, I can't hold you much longerrsdqf." Sam choked out.

"Sure you can! You're jacked remember!" Chuck shouted and everyone else laughed, and then Sam deposited them onto the ground.

"Not as jacked as his big brother though." Dean said punching Sam lightly in the shoulder.

"Yeah but I'm three inches taller." Sam said resting his arm on Dean's shoulder and tapped his fingers on the top of his head.

"Yeah Yeah." Dean said shooing him away. Bobby came up to Sam then with Ellen and gave Sam hugs.

"We are real happy that you're back in Lawrence boy, it's great to have you back with the family." Bobby said.

"Sure is great to have one of my surrogate sons back home." Ellen said tearing up a little.

"Awh man, guys it's great to be home. I love you guys." Sam said shyly and hugged them again.

Then Jo came up, Jess was standing behind her shyly, but Jo hugged Sam tight around the waste. "I'm home and it was great to have you home when I arrived." Jo said into his chest.

"How come you didn't hug me nearly as tight last night?" Sam asked playfully.

"Because last night you were shirtless and sweaty?" Jo said rolling her eyes.

"Fair enough." Sam said chuckling and pulling back from his practically sister.

"Hey Jess." Sam said stepping to a side so that him and Jo were side by side, "I haven't seen you since wow, since you came and visited Jo when we were like five." Sam said, he was surprised at how confident he was with her. He guessed his nerves just helped.

"Yeah its good to see you too, I kind of forgot how much all you made me laugh. It's gonna be fun staying here." Jess said smiling up at him.

For the next few hours they ate Dean's burgers and had huge amounts of cake. Dean wasn't sure if he'd ever seen Sammy eat as much as he had then. The sasquatch had three burgers, two plates of fries, digested a little, then ate four pieces of cake, and downed two bottles of beer.

Dean stepped out of the bathroom and yelled "PRESENTS" and everyone yelled in agreement.

"Wait? You guys bought me stuff? Ugh, I hate when you buy me stuff!" Sam said. He had never been comfortable with people buying him things because he always had a hard time reciprocating the action.

"Nope. We all made you stuff, or something to that degree, do not worry yourself." Cas assured Sam and Dean grinned down at the dark haired boy. He thought it was absolutely adorable when Cas sounded formal.

"Okay fine, but you have to get me cards for my birthday and that's it." Sam said and everyone nodded.

"Here you go Sam, me and Cas made this for you." Chuck said and handed him a tie that someone had crotcheted which Sam guessed was from Cas and an Ipod case made from the leather of a baseball.

"Wow thanks you guys, these are great. Totally wearing this tie to the next school fundraiser." Sam said lovingly.

Next up Ash and Jo and Ellen and Jess gave Sam a photo album. It had photos starting when Sam was four years old, and on. Some of them were copies of photos that Dean and Bobby kept packed away, and it made him tear up. The last photo that was taken was of Sam and Dean, in front of the roadhouse, it was taken the day Sam moved in. Sam had his arm wrapped around Dean's shoulders and they were both laughing. It was his favorite.

"Than-Thanks you guys, I love it. I'll take it to college with me and everything." Sam said smiling and crying at the same time.

"Hey, Sammy, no crying yet! You haven't seen mine and Bobby's present!" Dean said wiping the tears off of Sam's cheeks with his thumb.

"Don't listen to him boy, I only helped Dean a little bit, this is my present." Bobby said handing Sam a book. It was an original copy of a book on every famous lawyer starting in the 1800's all the way up to the current year, 2013. "I didn't buy it, it's from my collection, and don't worry, I have two other copies, though they aren't nearly as nice as that one." Bobby said.

"Thanks Bobby, it's great." Sam said and gave the old drunk a hug.

"Okayy, okaayyyyy." Dean said turning Sam to face him and blindfolding him, "It's time for my present." Dean said excitedly. He could not wait to see Sam's face.

"What Dean? Why do I need a blindfold?" Sam asked curiously.

"Because my present is big, real big, and it's outside." Dean told his brother as he lead everyone and Sam out to the garage.

"Deannnn, you didn't by me something did you?" Sam asked using his responsible voice.

"No bitch, I made well, sort of." Dean said and opened the garage door. Then he slowly removed Sam's blindfold. Sam opened his eyes and gasped. Sitting in front of him was a black vintage mustang, with a thick dirty orange stripe going down the middle from bumper to bumper. It was beautiful. Sam was speechless.

"Sammy?" Dean said hopefully.

Sam turned around to face his brother, and gave him the tightest, biggest, and most invigorating hug that Dean had ever received.

"DEAN THIS IS AMAZING. OHMIGOD I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU MADE ME A CAR" Sam yelled happily.

"I didn't technically _make_ it. I found it in Bobby's junk yard, and built it back into mint condition." Dean said proudly.

"Dean that's just as amazing! You're a fucking genius magician! Thank you so much." Sam said crying from happiness.

"You're welcome Sammy. Nothing but the best for you." Dean said grinning up at his brother. He knew Sammy would love it.

"Can I drive it?" Sam asked, and Dean tossed him the keys.

For the first test drive Dean and Sam went alone, then with Dean still in shot gun, Cas and Chuck raced into the back seat and joined them for the second one. For the third time around, Chuck stayed in the car while Cas and Dean got out to be replaced by Ash, Jo and Jess. Sam was having a great time, and that's all that mattered to Dean.

While Sam was going along the block for the third time, Ash had half of his body out the window and was screaming, his glorious mullet waving gracefully in the wind. Bobby and Ellen had went back into the house and broke out Dean's expensive whiskey and that left Dean and Cas alone in the driveway in front of the garage. They stood there in comfortable silence listening to the other guys happy screams as Sam drove his new car.

"It is very impressive that you built that car back into mint condition." Cas said looking up at Dean and breaking the silence.

"Thanks Cas, but I have to say, anyone who can crotchet a _tie_ is pretty damn awesome themselves." Dean said looking down at the boy and watched him blush furiously.

"Thank you Dean." Cas said shyly and dug his hands into his cargo pants pockets. Dean couldn't help looking at the boy. He almost looked the same age as Dean, but his shy demeanor and high school clothing made him look his age. He was so fucking adorable and Dean couldn't stand it anymore. He got closer to Cas, and pretended to pick a piece of lint off of the boys shoulder. Cas turned to look up at him and cocked his head in confusion, which only made Dean smile.

"You had some lint on your shoulder." Dean said quietly and Cas nodded but didn't look away.

"Dean you are a very attractive man." Cas said honestly, looking over all of Dean's features. He was hoping to go for a simple compliment, and Dean seemed to have liked what he said.

"Yeah? You think I'm hot Cas?" Dean asked taking a step forward, their chests ere almost touching. Dean had leaned down a little so he was looking Cas right in the eyes and their noses were almost pressed together. Cas nodded and gulped nervously and Dean grinned and chuckled.

"What is funny?" Cas asked confusion crossed his face again.

"You Cas, you're cute when you're nervous. You're cute all the time actually, but especially when you're nervous. …. Or confused." Dean said backing them up Cas was leaned against the wall of the garage.

"You think I'm cute?" Cas asked astonished.

"Are you kidding? Cas you're fucking gorgeous, and I frankly don't understand how you're single." Dean admitted.

"Well when you're the only out guy at you're school it's kinda hard to find a boyfriend." Cas said logically.

"Oh, Cas, it's not a hard as you think it is." Dean replied in a husky voice and he saw Cas swallow again.

"Well who would you suggest would b-" Dean broke Cas off by grabbing his face and kissing him hard. Full of passion and lust, and Cas finally kissed back, grabbing Dean's shirt and fisting it in his hands. Dean released Cas' face and slid his hands up to knot his fingers in Cas' already messy hair. After a few more minutes of kissing as if their lives depended on it Dean pulled back and looked Cas in the eyes.

"Me Cas, _I _am the suggestion. Me. I want to be with you." Dean said.

"Wait seriously?" Cas asked in disbelief.

"Yeah Cas seriously. Ever since I saw you when I picked up Sammy that first day I thought you were gorgeous. And honestly, ever since then I've been falling for you. You're like one of the most amazing people that I've ever met. You're smart and witty and hilarious, and you don't understand any of my pop culture references which is seriously adorable, and you always look like you've just had sex which is seriously hot and you also do this thing where you cock you're head to the side which just makes me want to-" Cas cut Dean off with another kiss. Another _amazing _kiss if Dean had any say about it.

Just then Sam pulled into the driveway and got out screaming, "FINALLY".

"Yeah Dean, way to goooo." Ash said as he got out.

"AWWWWWW" is what they got out of Jess and Jo.

"Ohmigoddd Cas youluckydogomgicantbelievethis." Is what Chuck said at faster pace then should be humanly possible.

"Alright you guys." Dean said, but he was grinning and turned around so he and Cas were holding hands. The rest of the group went inside but Cas pulled Dean to the side.

"So does this mean we're you know..boyfriends?" Cas asked quietly.

"Sure does, if you don't mind." Dean said.

"Trust me, it's not something that bothers me." Cas said winking at Dean.

"Ooohh he flirts!" Dean said in mock surprise, "but I mean it Cas. I want to be with you. You're different then everyone else and I love it." Dean said and looked down at his feet, "You're not scared of me right?" Dean asked nervously.

"Dean. I have never been scared of you. I am aware that you could easily beat the shit out of me without the slightest effort, but I am NOT scared of you. I never have been." Cas told him, holding his face in his hands.

Dean looked up and gave Cas one of his goofey smiles. He looked so happy and excited at the same time and that made Cas smile in return.

"Wait til all those kids at school see that your dating the one and only Dean Winchester huh?" Dean said laughing.

"Oh yeah, everyone one will lave us alone. Well they already kind of did, sometimes jocks would bother us but not since Sam started hanging out with us, but dating you just ensures my safety completely. Oh and ever girl in the entire school will be ripe with envy." Cas told him.

"Really? And why is that?" Dean asked leaning in closer.

"Because my boyfriend is the most gorgeous man to walk the earth. I mean, you're like a fucking Greek god." Cas said grinning.

"Oh am I?" Dean asked, "Well those girls are gonna be jealous _and_ so hot in those jeans when they see the two most gorgeous guys they've ever seen making out in front of the school." Dean said laughing.

"Oh that's what you're gonna use me for? To get teen age, sexually frustrated girls all hot and bothered?" Cas asked in mock hurt.

"Well for that, aannndddddd, you know just incase I'm sexually frustrated." Dean said grinning.

"I guess that's good enough." Cas said and they kissed again. And again. And a lot for the rest of the night, despite the protests of everyone else in the house.

Dean smiled in content late during that night. He was sitting on the loveseat with Cas pressed to his side. They seriously couldn't get any closer. Ash, Chuck, Bobby and Ellen had gone home but on the couch Sam sat between Jo and Jess and to Dean's surprise but happiness, Sam had his arm wrapped around Jess' shoulders. _They make a fucking adorable couple, _Dean thought.

But honestly, Dean thought that he and Cas were the most adorable of all.

**Ugh that was a CORNY way to end the chapter, but I had trouble with it. Did you guys like it? Review please! And give me any ideas on what you think should happen next, it always helps the writing process. :DD**

**Liz. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've been slacking on this story you guys, I'm so sorry about that. I've been focusing on Gasoline and Literature so much, whoopsies. But don't worry I dind't forget about you. enjoy. :D**

Dean was waiting outside the school to pick up Cas. Every since he'd given Sammy the mustang he'd been driving Cas home with him after school and Dean would drive him home later in the day but Sammy was tutoring that Jesse kid after school so Cas needed a ride over. It's not like he minded anyways, this way Dean and Cas could flaunt their relationship for once.

They'd been dating for a month and a half now, people new of their relationship at the high school but to most people it was just a rumor. Because come on, someone was actually dating _the_ terrifying Dean Winchester? Everyone else in town was in on how it wasn't a rumor, especially cause they were caught making out in the grocery store once. Dean had a kink for public displays of affection.

Dean was leaning against the impala, in his leather jacket and snug jeans with his arms crossed. He was trying his hardest not to smirk because there was a group of younger high school girls staring at him from their cars across the parking lot like he was some sort of exotic poisonous thing. It was even harder not to laugh because their boyfriends were glaring at him with some pretty intense hate fire; they were just too afraid to do anything.

Dean looked up when he spotted Cas walking towards him. He was smiling and surprised and so fucking adorable that he couldn't help but grin in return.

"Dean?" Cas asked as he made his way toward him. "What are you doing here?"

"Sammy's tutoring that Jesse kid, remember? I came by to pick you up, plus I wanted to see you." Dean said wrapping his arms around Cas' waste.

"You just saw me. Yesterday. I was at your house when you got home from work." Cas said looking up at his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around Dean's neck.

"Yeah, so? Whenever you're over after work I only get to see you for a little while. I miss you." Dean said and leaned down to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you to say." Cas said sarcastically, "Are you taking the day off?"

"I resent your sarcastic tone Castiel, and yes I'm taking the day off." Dean said glaring down at him playfully. He tried hard to ignore the shocked stares from the people around them.

"People are staring at us." Cas said simply.

"Yeah? Well, let's give em' something to stare at." Dean said raising his eyebrows and giving Cas a shit eating grin.

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas hard and passionate and soon enough they forgot about the staring and the gawking and just started making out against the impala without a care in the world. Cas kept biting and sucking on his lower lip and it was making it difficult for Dean to keep his cool. Getting a little explicit in public has never been a problem for Dean, but he knew that Cas and the many teachers and younger students wouldn't appreciate it.

"Hey Dean! I thought we talked about you sucking face in public!" Sam said as he and Jesse made their way over to them, Sam's mustang was parked next to the impala.

"Shut up Sammy, you're just mad cause you're not sucking _Jeesssiiiccaaaaa_'s face." Dean said mockingly.

"Jerk." Sam glared.

"Bitch" Dean grinned.

"Guys come on; you sound like five year olds." Cas said smiling.

"Who's Jessica?" Jesse asked, piping up.

"The girl Sam has a major crush on. She's 19, Sam's chasing cougars." Dean said.

"What the hell Dean! Do not listen to him Jesse I do not 'chase cougars'. So she's a year older then me so what." Sam grumbled out the end, "Come on, let's get to your house so I can tutor you." Sam added and ushered Jesse to his car.

"Wow! Your car is awesome!" Jesse said approvingly.

"Mine's better." Dean said, still holding Cas and himself against the side, "And thanks, I built that one. Sam's a lucky bitch." He added with a wink. Cas slapped his arm.

"Why do you have to be so obnoxious?" Cas asked and Sam nodded as he got into the mustang.

"You love me, so does it really matter?" Dean asked kissing Cas' neck as Sam rolled his eyes and drove away.

"I gue-guess not." Cas stuttered out as Dean kissed and licked at the sensitive part on his neck. "Dean." He said in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Gotta wait till we get home. Got it." Dean said chuckling and pulled back to get into the impala.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

Dean and Cas spent their Friday swapping blow jobs and then Dean fucked Cas while they showered, and they accomplished it all before Sammy had even gotten home. Thank the almighty gods.

When Sam walked into the house Dean and Cas were sitting on the couch watching Lord of the Rings, the second movie whatever it was called, he couldn't remember, and they looked thoroughly fucked out. Cas was wearing Dean's clothes, Sam new it turned his brother on, and they both had tousled hair, especially Cas.

"Well I'm glad you guys finished before I got home." Sam said in a mock angry voice when he sat down in the chair. Dean lifted his hand from underneath the blanket he and Cas were snuggled under and flipped Sam off.

"You guys are just adorable." Cas said as he looked at his best friend and boyfriend interacting like brothers should.

"We know." They said at the same time and grinned at each other.

"I'm getting a beer, want one?" Dean asked Sam, he knew Cas wouldn't drink until he was really aloud to unless he was staying over, which he unfortunately wasn't.

"Yeah, please." Sam said and Dean headed into the kitchen.

"So how was tutoring Jesse?" Cas asked, pausing the movie.

"It was good, fun even. His parents are super nice, and he seems to look up to me, and not just literally bu-" Sam said but was interrupted by Dean handing him a beer.

"But what?" Dean asked as they both opened their beers on the coffee table.

"But, I think his little sister may have a tiny crush on me." Sam said wincing a little.

"AAAWWHH" Dean and Cas said at the same time.

"Don't Awwh! I don't want it to be one of those situations where she finds out I have a girlfriend or that I want someone to be my girlfriend, and then gets upset and cries and shit." Sam grumbled.

"Well you're having dinner there tomorrow right?" Dean asked, he was pretty sure that Jesse's parents invited him over because they appreciated him tutoring their son.

"Yeah so?" Sam said taking a swig from his beer.

"Well you're always honest about everything, I mean you really don't give a fuck if people don't like the way you live or whatever, so if you're Jessica situation comes up just tell the truth and see what happens." Dean said finishing off his second beer and belching afterwards. Sam and Cas rolled their eyes.

"Cas?" Sam asked, intending to get his opinion also.

"I agree with Dean, and it's not because I'm biased. I think his idea is genuinely a good one." Cas told Sam and he nodded.

"So Dean, Bobby was cool with you taking the day off?" Sam asked.

"Uhh, yeah, he actually told me to take a day off. I haven't had a vacation since, gee I dunno three years ago?" Dean said thinking back.

"Seriously? Jesus Dean, you're not a machine." Cas told him and Sam nodded.

"Yeah Dean, why don't you take the next few days off, I'm working those days anyways. I'm sure Bobby'll be cool with it, and I'll pay for groceries this weekend." Sam told him.

"Sammy that's not your job" Dean began but Sam held up a hand to silence him.

"Yes Dean, it is. I'm an adult now, 18 years old, and if I want to help out then I will alright?" Sam said sternly.

"Yeah okay." Dean mumbled and snuggled down into the couch with Cas for a little longer before he had to leave.

An hour later, Dean pulled in front of Cas' house a few blocks down to drop him off. When Cas pecked him on the lips and went to get out Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him back in for a deep kiss. Cas' breath hitched in surprise but soon after he melted into Dean and moaned in appreciation.

"Dean, you're taking the weekend off right?" Cas asked in a husky rumble that sent shivers down Dean's spine.

"Sure am." Dean said just as huskily.

"Think I could stay over Saturday night?" Cas asked, a grin spreading across his features.

"You don't even have to ask." Dean replied and kissed him again. Cas finally got out of the car and Dean gave him a toothy grin, he was falling hard for Cas and wasn't sure what was going to come of it.

"Hey Dean-o thanks for dropping Cassie here off!" Gabe shouted when he opened the door for Cas whol only smiled.

"No problem Gabe!" Dean shouted back, smiled at Cas in return and drove away.

**XXXXxxxxxSuperaturalxxxxxXXXX**

Sam pulled up in front of Jesse's house, his mustang purring loudly and wonderfully before he stalled the engine. One of the neighbors glared at him like he was one of those delinquents that were in movies but he shrugged it off.

He knocked on the door and Jesse answered it a few moments later.

"Hey Sam!" he said grinning. Jesse was becoming like a little brother, and Sam liked him, even felt a bit protective of him. He guessed that was how Dean felt all the time.

"Hey Jesse, hope I'm not too early." Sam said smiling sheepishly.

"Nah, course not." Jesse said grinning wider and let him inside.

Sam walked in to find Ms. Milton cooking away in the kitchen and Mr. Milton watching the football game on television, Jesse's eleven year old sister Sarah was no where in sight. He let go a silent breath of relief.

"Hey Sam! Come on and sit down! You watch football?" Mr. Milton asked as Jesse led Sam into the living room and they sat on the couch.

"Not really, actually. Dean and I watch baseball and hockey." Sam told the older man.

"Ahhh, fair enough. I'm a fan of those as well, but nothing beats football." Mr. Milton said smiling and Jesse rolled his eyes.

"What's for dinner?" Sam asked trying to keep a conversation going.

"Uhhm, I think we're having steak, and baked potatoes and salad." Jesse told him.

"Sounds great. I haven't had steak in well, wow, since I was 10." Sam said laughing and thinking back.

"Really?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, ummm, Mrs. Milton would you like any help? Dean usually has me make the salad." Sam asked over the couch and into the kitchen.

"No honey, it's finished, dinner's ready actually, but thank you for the sweet offer." She said smiling at him and Sam blushed a little, embarrassed that he came to late to help.

Once they were all sitting around the table Sam took a few bites and sighed in happiness.

"Wow, Ms. Milton this is amazing." He said smiling, and tried to avoid the very intense stare he was getting from Sarah who was sitting across from him. Jesse sat next to him and the parents were at either end of the table.

"Why thank you Sam." She said and then Mr. Milton finally broke out and started asking the personal questions.

"You have a job Sam?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually. Thursdays-Saturdays I work at my Uncle Bobby's auto shop with Dean. Singer's Auto Shop, uhh Dean's the ehad mechanic, but I'm pretty good." Sam said taking a swig of milk. Normally he'd be having beer but he wasn't exactly chowing on burgers with Dean now was he.

"Bob Singer's you're uncle? He's such a nice man." Ms. Milton asked.

"Umm no not exactly. When I was younger my Dad wasn't around much and Bobby was like a father to Dean and I, before I moved to the next town over with my mom we all lived with him." Sam told them. Sam was embarrassed or afraid to tell people about his past. He was proud of how far he and Dean had come.

"That's right, you lost your mother recently didn't you? I'm so sorry for your loss." Ms. Milton said with a sad smile.

"Mom!" Jesse hissed.

"Jesse it's okay. And thanks but we weren't close. I moved in with Dean after the funeral. I'd been trying to convince her to let me live with him for years now. Dean was more of a parent then my actual parents were." Sam said smiling at them.

"You talk about Dean a lot, you guys are close huh?" Mr. Milton asked.

"Yeah, really close. When I went to the private school Dean drove me home everyday and then drive all the way back to Lawrence. I also went to stay with him and Bobby every weekend. He's the one who taught me to play baseball." Sam said proudly.

"Oh you're a baseball player?" Mr. Milton asked.

"Dad, Dean and Sam are both like crazy good at baseball. Coach Singer told me that if Dean didn't mess up a muscle in his leg he'd be in the majors and that Sam is just as good." Jesse said grinning.

"Wow, good for you boy." Mr. Milton said, clearly impressed, "So any girls in your life?" Mr. Milton asked giving him a sly grin.

"Bill!" Mrs. Milton scolded, and Sarah's head snapped up from her plate at the mention, Sam gulped.

"No it's alright. And not exactly, I'm working up to asking a friend of mine out." Sam said blushing.

"Oh? Do I know her?" Mr. Milton asked.

"Probably not. Umm, Ellen and Jo Harvelle have been like family for Dean and I for a long time, Ellen's a great mom, that's how I think of her I guess, but uhh Jo's cousin Jessica is taking a year off before she starts college and she's staying here this summer, I just haven't uhh asked her out yet, I haven't seen her since we were like five."

"Yeah? Well you shouldn't have a problem sweety, not a handsome boy like you." Mrs. Milton assured him.

"Thanks Ms. Milton, she's kinda short, I just hope I'm not too tall." Sam said chuckling and everyone laughed.

"How tall are you?" Sarah asked curiously. She was quiet for most of the dinner so her voice made him jump.

"You're brother asked me the same thing, I'm 6 foot 4." Sam told her and Mr. Milton whistled.

"Yeah I get a lot of flack from my family, but Gabriel's the worst." Sam said smiling.

"Who's Gabriel?" Jesse and Mr. Milton asked at the same time.

"Oh he works at the shop. He's like maybe 5 foot 6. My best friend Cas, who also happens to be Dean's boyfriend, is his little brother." Sam told them as they finished eating. "He calls me 'Samsquatch.' It's quite annoying." Sam added and everyone laughed.

After dinner Jesse and Sam did the dishes and Sam found that Sarah didn't have a huge secret crush on him but was looking for another older brother/ best friend type of thing. Apparently she didn't get along with a lot of the girls her age because she was a tomboy but she was also too intelligent for kids her age, so most of the people she hung around with were already in middle school. Sam could relate.

When they finished Sam looked at his phone to see that Dean had texted him while they were eating. It read:

_Sammy, we're having a big cookout tomorrow, with the whole gang, including Cas' family, tell the Milton's they can come if they want. Get home soon bitch, I'm bored._

Sam laughed and walked over to the living room where everyone was sitting. He liked these people, they were the most understanding and accepting group of people that he'd ever met aside from his own family and friends. It was nice.

"Hey uh guys, my brother just texted me. We're having a big outdoor cookout tomorrow afternoon, you're welcome to come." Sam told them.

"Who's gonna be there?" Jesse asked.

"Oh uh, me and Dean, Bobby, Ellen and Jo and Jessica, and Ash, uhmm Chuck Shirley, and Cas and his brothers Gabriel, Lucifer and Balthazar." Sam told them.

"Nice group of people, we'd love to come. Would it be appropriate for Sarah to come?" Mr. Milton asked.

"Honeslty I'm not sure, if she does come I can garuntee she'll have a good time with Ash, and everyone loves kids so, if you don't mind her hearing the occasional swear it should be okay." Sam told them and he smiled sheepishly, worried that his crowd might not be entirely the group of people they'd want to bring their child around.

"It should be fine, what time should we drop by?" Mrs. Milton asked

"Umm 2:30 should be good. That's when Dean's gonna start the burgers, and he makes the best burgers in all of Kansas." Sam told them.

"Well, see you then, it was nice having you over Sam." Mr. Milton said and Sam said goodbye, got into his mustang and drove away.

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

Dean took his phone out and texted Cas, he couldn't sleep.

_Hey babe, you asleep?_- Dean.

Well I was before you texted me. Dean, it's two in the morning._- Cas. _

_ Yeah, well I can't fall asleep and I already jerked off thinking of you twice._- Dean

Wow, you're such a romantic, don't expect me to come over there because you're tired and sexually frustrated. _– Cas. _

_Aww, man. :((( well can you and your brothers come over for a big cookout tomorrow?_- Dean

I don't see why not, what time should we be there?_- Cas_

_ Umm, your brothers can stop in around 2:30 but uhmm the fam's getting here earlier then that, and honestly you could even come like tomorrow morning. ;D_-Dean

You want morning shower sex don't you _–Cas_

_ How'd you guess?_- Dean.

I just know you so well, and you're lucky I enjoy the shower sex as much as you do. If Sam gets pissed I'm blaming you. _–Cas _

_ Cas, you are amazing. Just saying. I seriously don't know what I'd do without you, love you. 333 _–Dean

Love you too, 3 _– Cas_

The first time Dean and Cas said the words 'I love you' was a few weeks before. Dean and Cas were taking a walk in the park and finally Dean had, had enough trying to hide what he'd wanted to say since they started dating and pulled Cas behind a big tree.

"Dean?" Cas had asked confused.

"Cas, listen, I've been wanting to say this for a while, and honestly I don't really want to move on from anyone else, I want it to be just you, for as long as you'll have me and what I'm trying to say is that I love you, Cas. I love you." Dean looked down at his feet blushing.

"Dean," Cas said and pulled Dean's face up to meet his, "Dean look at me. I love you too, Dean. I always have, and I want you to know that I'm in for the long haul too, all the way."

Then they had kissed.

**Soooooo? What do you guys think? What do you want to happen? COMMENT AND REVIEW PLEASE. :DDDD one love. **

**Liz. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, really, I've been busy with other stories and college stuff and boyfriend stuff and yeah. Enjoy :D**

It was 1:30, an hour before most people would be arriving for the cookout. Dean and Cas had had shower sex and were now helping set up with Sam, Bobby and Ellen. Bobby was fixing up the fire pit, Cas and Ellen were on set up duty with chairs and silverware and napkins etc and Sam and Dean were in charge of food. Dean could make a mean burger and was setting up the grill and mixing his special ingredients into the ground burger. Sam could make a mean salad and by salad he means normal salad, potato salad, and pasta salad. All of them delicious and hardy.

"So whose comin to this shindig again?" Bobby asked, smearing soot on his forehead and standing from the fire pit.

"Cas' family, Jo, Ash, and Jessica," Dean began,

" Chuck, and the Miltons, I invited them." Sam finished.

"Nice people." Bobby said nodding and went to get some firewood for later.

"Where's the fiesta mi compadres?!" they heard Ash yell from the front of the house.

"Back here you dumbass!" Ellen shouted back grinning and Ash, Jo, and Jessica strode down the driveway and into the back yard. Ash was dressed similarly to Sam and Dean, worn out well fitted jeans and a t-shirt accept the sleeves on his were ripped off and he was also wearing some sort of weird cow skin vest.

Dean had his black t-shirt thrown over his shoulder because in the summer Dean never wore a shirt if he didn't have too, especially not in front of a grill. Sam was much the same, his t-shirt was tucked into his back pocket long forgotten until he saw Jessica stride in behind Jo. It seemed that every time they saw one another Sam was half naked, it just wasn't fair. Good thing Jess really didn't mind, but then again most people wouldn't.

"I swear to god I'm not conceited like Dean, it's just scorching outside and I was using the oven." Sam defended. He really did use the oven a little, to cook the potatoes.

"I believe you, and honestly it doesn't bother me one bit." She said winking at him and leaving to go say hello to Ellen. Sam watched her walk by without the slightest care that anyone else noticed because she was wearing a pair of high wasted shorts that did things for her butt that shouldn't be legal in this world.

Jo was wearing a hammy down Misfits t-shirt she'd gotten from Dean, and she'd cut the sleeves off, leaving gaping holes in the side so you could see her sports bra and part of her stomach and rib cage. He shorts were cut offs a little above mid thigh and were snug. If Dean didn't see her as a sister and wasn't with the gorgeous Castiel, then he would definitely tap that, hey even Sam would if he wasn't so enthralled with Jessica.

Ash already had a beer in his hand and was reclining in a lawn chair watching Bobby cut firewood. Jessica assisted Ellen in making some smaller appetizers like deviled eggs and finger sandwiches while Jo helped Sam bring out the salads.

Cas was admiring Dean, and conversing with him while Dean set up the grill to his liking. Cas' phone buzzed rather loudly and it made him jump a little. Dean chuckled.

"Oh goodness…" Cas said reading the text message.

"What?" Dean asked curiously.

"I forgot that my brothers are supposed to be picking up my little cousin Anna at the airport today, she's transferring to our school, she uhh, rebelled against her parents, not unlike us. It's alright if she comes right?" Cas asked worriedly.

"Of course it is Cas, I'd love to meet her, and I'm sure Sammy and everyone else would too." Dean told his boyfriend with a smile and Cas relaxed immediately. Sometimes he worried about the funniest things.

"Alright, then Gabe and Balthy are going to be a little late, but Lucifer's on his way, he's bringing some stuff that Gabe baked." Cas explained.

"Gabe bakes?" Dean asked.

"Oh he bakes alright. All the time, always in the kitchen. He sells some of it on the side. He may be quite annoying but he's an amazing baker, makes a mean pie." Cas said grinning.

"I love your family." Dean sighed and Cas laughed.

"They are so adorable," Jo said to Sam as they brought out the cooler full of beer, and then went back to get the two kegs. Can't have a Winchester cookout without beer.

"I know, it's almost sickening, but Dean's happy and Cas is happy, and that's all I care about." Sam said.

"Yeah, me too. Speaking of couples I care about, when the fuck are you gonna ask Jess on a fucking date?" she asked dropping a keg at her feet.

Sam dumped the larger keg on the ground from its place on his shoulder, his muscles rippling, and sighed.

"I don't know how too. Like do I just ask her? Does she even like me?" Sam asked confused and a little sad.

"Of course she likes you! You were all she was talking about on the way home the other night. Sam's sooooo cute, Sam's soooooo sweet and adorable, Sam's soooooooo hot, blah blah blah. It's was puke inducing. So please, do something about it." Jo deadpanned.

"I will… Later. We uh, gotta finish setting up." Sam said and went to get the red plastic cups.

It was 2:00 exactly and everyone finally finished setting up, Dean had himself wrapped around Cas from behind, 'teaching' him to use the grill, Ash was tipsy and playing chess with himself on the lawn next to the fire pit, Ellen and Bobby were catching up with Jess and Sam and Jo were listening politely.

"Hide the children, hide the beer, tee hee hee the Devil's here,"

Came a charming and sarcastic voice from the entrance of the back yard. Standing there was Cas' eldest brother Lucifer, he was a about five years older then Dean, Balthy was the same age as Dean and Gabe was between Dean and Cas. Lucifer was holding an enormous basket of baked goods and wearing a sneer on his lips.

"Luke!" Cas said grinning at his brother.

"Hey there Cassie, and everyone else I suppose." He added snidely. Dean laughed at the little rhyme that Lucifer entered with.

"Luke put those down I have to introduce you to a few people you haven't met." Cas told him tugging on his arm.

"Alright, alright, as long as they're not Satanists, I am not in the mood to have people bowing at my feet." He drawled lazily and Sam laughed out loud, as did Bobby. Outside Dean's immediate family, (Sam), Bobby was the only other person who had met Cas' brothers.

Cas lead his oldest brother to the three women and Ash who were sitting around the table, in dirty white lawn chairs.

"Hey, guys I'd like you to meet someone." Cas said and they looked up at the two men, "This is my eldest brother, Lucifer, Luke this is Ellen, Jo, Jess, and Ash." He said introducing them.

"The pleasure is all mine, and no it's not hot and steamy downstairs, hell is actually rather chilly." Lucifer said grinning and Ash barked out a laugh and the others giggled.

"Right, angel names." Jo said looking up at the blonde haired man, " I ain't a Satanist but I ain't a bible thumper either so I think we'll get along just fine." She said smirking and he chuckled. Ellen and Jess also exchanged pleasantries with the charming older brother of Castiel and then Lucifer found it rather enjoyable conversing with Ash. Whether or not it was because he thought Ash was funny or actually enjoyed what they were talking about people weren't entirely sure.

Chuck arrived next, sneaking behind Sam and jumping onto his back, effectively slothing his best friend. Cas and Sam laughed, and Sam spun in circles until Chuck fell off, landing with a thud in the grass.

"Hey guys," Chuck said to his two best friends, "Hi everyone!" he added waving to everyone else.

"Hey Chuck guess what?" Cas asked.

"What?" the smaller boy asked.

"SAM IS TOTALLY GONNA ASK JESSICA OUT TODAY." Cas whispered almost too excitedly.

"Oh my Godddduuhhh, it is NOT that big of a deal." Sam hissed back.

"Oh Sam the ma-yuhnnnnn." Chuck said and gave him an over exaggerated wink.

Sam just shook his head and rolled his eyes and left them to discuss something about a book series he hadn't read and joined Dean next to the grill.

"Hey Sammy" Dean said smiling up at his baby brother.

"Hey Dean, how're the burgers comin?" he asked.

"Pretty awesome, almost done. I had to use a little more ground beef, Cas' little cousin Anna is moving in with them and he forgot that Gabe and Balthy were supposed to pick her up at the airport, that's why Luke came alone." Dean explained.

"Ahhh, well that's cool, how old is she? Maybe she can hang with Jesse." Sam mused.

"I think she's around his age, yeah she is, she's a sophomore but she skipped a grade, yeah that's what Cas said." Dean said thinking.

"Oh cool, someone else who could possibly be at my intellectual level other then Cas and Lucifer, Ash, and Bobby. Dean we are slowly out numbering you." Sam said smirking.

"Shut your pie hole, I can fix a car engine blind folded in the dark with one hand tied behind my back." Dean shot back grinning.

"Yes, we all know you're a magician with cars, no need to brag." Sam added and poked his brother in the side as his phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam said while dodging Dean who was busy trying to pinch him.

"Sam? Hey it's Jesse, we're uh here." He said smiling.

"Oh cool! Just walk down the drive way, past the cars, it leads to the back yard. We're all out here." He told the freshmen boy.

"Alright!" Jesse said happily and hung up the phone. The four Miltons came striding down the driveway. Mrs. Milton was holding a pie and Mr. Milton had an enormous bowl of seven layer dip in one arm.

"Hi guys, thanks for coming, just set the food over here." Sam said coming up to them and showing them the table where the food was. Sam forgot he was shirtless once again, and didn't notice until he started scratching his chest and Mrs. Milton's eyes lingered a little. He blushed, but it was just so damn hot he would endure a little awkwardness.

"Damn boy, how much can you bench?" Mr. Milton asked curiously.

"Oh gee, I dunno. A lot? I haven't benched in a real long time. I mostly just get my workouts by lifting the heavy car parts from the shelves that I can reach down at the shop." Sam explained, and then waved Dean over. Dean shut the grill and jogged over.

"Mr. and Mrs. Milton, you remember my older brother Dean, Dean you know Mr. and Mrs. Milton and Jesse, this is Jesse's little sister Sarah." Sam said introducing them and he gave her a high five.

"Nice to see you again Dean." Mr. Milton said.

"You too, you're always welcome." Dean said smiling. "Bobby's over there if you guys wanna say hi, he and Sam can introduce you to the others." Dean said, waved and got back to cooking.

Sam took the Miltons over to Bobby and introduced them to the rest of his family. They liked everyone, especially Ellen and Jo and Jess, probably because they were the most normal. They thought Ash was, different and interesting, and very amusing, and Sam was right, he and Sarah hit it off right away. Ash enjoyed kids more then grownups because they were simple and didn't judge you like adults did. Mrs. Milton was thrown off a little by Lucifer's name but Sam quickly explained and she understood.

Cas had been inside using the bathroom, when Dean started calling him.

"CASSSSSSS. BABBEEEEEE. WHERE ARE YOUUUU." He said loudly and the others looked at him smiling, the Miltons were a tad confused though.

"Dean! I was using the bathroom! No need to have some weird separation anxiety attack." Cas grumbled but was grinning at Dean none the less.

"I missed you." Dean pouted and Jo made puking sounds. Dean threw a hamburger bun at her.

"Well isn't that nice," Cas said giving him a kiss and then walking over to Sam, "Sam how do you deal with that child?" he asked sarcastically.

"I manage." Sam grinned then introduced Cas to the Miltons. Mr. and Mrs. Milton weren't entirely used to seeing gay couples like their children were, it's not that they disliked gays, they believed strongly in gay rights, because love it love right? But it was just different to them.

Dean called food, and people got up and retrieved their food buffet stile. Sam sat at the table with Bobby, Ellen, Jess, and Mr. and Mrs. Milton. Jo and Lucifer were sharing a smaller table, they hit it off pretty well earlier, Dean and Cas were sitting in the grass a little ways away from the others and Ash and Sarah and Jesse were sitting on the patio with the smaller but still decent sized table.

About ten minutes into the meal they heard a car pull up and people get out.

"That must be Balthy and Gabe and Anna." Cas mused and stood from his position on the grass. Not a minute later a small red headed girl was sprinting down the driveway and into Cas' arms.

"Cassie! I have been in a car with those two for two hours, I am dying." She said breathlessly.

"Well it's good to see you too." Cas said chuckling.

"I missed you." Anna said hugging him again. Anna was small for her age, very boney but still very pretty. Her cheek bones were very prominent and her natural red hair was a dark, ALMOST blood color, in reached the middle of her back in long wavy strands and a curtain of it fell into her face whenever she looked down.

"I missed you too." Cas said smiling down at her, "Everyone this is my little cousin Anna." Cas said and they all waved and smiled. Introductions would happen later.

"Anna, this is Dean, my boyfriend, Dean this is Anna." Cas said introducing her to the man standing next to her.

"Nice to meet you." Dean said smiling at her and offered his hand.

"Oh Cassie he's gorgeous!" she squealed and refused Dean's hand, going in for a hug instead. Dean flushed at the compliment and hugged her back.

"NOW WHERE IS MY SAMSQUATCH?" They heard and looked up to see Gabriel sauntering into the cookout, Balthazar close behind. Sam face palmed and groaned a little, everyone else laughed.

"Gabriel, is that any way to enter a party late?" Balthazar asked, his British accent drawling through the air.

"Too much?" Gabe asked.

"Just a tad." Balthazar nodded.

"Well oh well. I couldn't give a flying fuck. Samsquatch get over here and give your favorite Novack a great big moose hug." Tiny golden haired Gabriel said striding forward with his arms open. Sam sighed and got up from the seat.

"For the record, Cas is my favorite Novack." Sam said but gave Gabriel a hug anyways because he knew if he didn't Gabe would never leave him alone.

"Sucks for you _Gabey_, Sammy doesn't like you best." Dean mocked.

"Fuck you _Dean-o_, and su-" but Balthazar cut him off.

"Shut up the both of you. if you're going to be uncivilized do it right and go to a strip club instead of having a cock fight in front of innocent bystanders."

Good thing Sarah was on the other side of the yard with Ash, because that was a crass sentence if Sam ever heard one.

Sammy sighed, it was going to be an interesting day.

**Sooooooo? How are you liking it? I really love writing Lucifer, it's totes my fave. I also liked having this chapter a little more based on Sam, hope that's okay. Review pls? one love. **

**Liz. **


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are enjoying it right? I hope so, I've had pretty awesome reviews on this story and my others and I'm super grateful. Here's the next chapter, enjoy:D**

The cookout was one of the most interesting days Sam had in a really long time. He had watched as Gabriel and Balthazar mad everyone effectively uncomfortable, Lucifer and Jo basically fell in love right in front of everyone, Anna, Cas' little cousin and Jesse developed a fast friendship that could lead to something more, and Ellen and Bobby watched as Dean and Cas were so lovey dovey and in their own world that they genuinely didn't realize anything that was happening around them, while he and Chuck ate as much food as they could without anyone realizing it, and Jess sat comfortably in his lap.

"Do you think it bothers Sam that we're dating?" Cas asked. Dean had his head in Cas' lap and Cas was playing with his hair, while Dean relaxed, pleasantly full.

"What?" Dean asked looking up at his boyfriend.

"DO you think it both—" Cas said but Dean cut him off.

"No, Cas I heard what you said. Why would you ask that?" Dean asked confused.

"Well, I dunno." Cas said twisting a strand of Dean's hair in his fingers, "I was friends with him before I started dating you, and you're a lot older then me, and you're hs brother, I dunno" Cas said blushing and looking away a little embarrassed.

"Listen, Cas" Dean said sitting up and taking Cas' hands, " At first I think Sammy was a little skeptical about his big brother dating his best friend, but he has told me on more then one occasion, that he's glad I told you how I felt." Dean told him smiling and watched as a smile slowly split Cas' doubtful demeanor.

"Really?" Cas asked.

"Yeah. He sees how happy you make me, how much we care for one another, and that's all that matters to him. Okay?" Dean said grinning at him.

"Yeah, okay." Cas said and they kissed just in time for Gabriel to point it out.

"Oooohhhh! Looky here, Cassie and Dean-o sitting in a treeeeee, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Gabe sang pointing at the couple kissing on the grass.

"Gabriel. Is that really necessary." Cas said looking at his brother with a stoic expression.

"Of course it is, baby bro. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't embarrass you whenever we're together in front of people we know?" Gabriel asked.

"A wonderful one." Cas said looking at him and smirked. Gabriel then clutched at his heart and pretended to die dramatically.

It was later in the day, Jesse and his family had gone home, and Ash reluctantly parted with Sarah, they are now best friends. Bobby and Ellen left and took Ash with them, and Chuck had also gone home for the evening. So left, sitting around the fire, were Cas and Dean, Sam and Jess, Lucifer and Jo, Balthazar, Gabriel, and Anna.

"Ya know, Sammy, you and Cas and Anna have school tomorrow morning." Dean said taking a swig from his beer. Cas was sitting in his lap, and Jess was sitting in Sam's, both Winchesters had their arms wrapped around their lover's wastes. Lucifer and Jo were sitting together in the grass, wrapped around each other, Balthazar was sitting in the chair next to them and Gabe was leaning against that chair on the grass, a sleeping Anna was resting her head in his lap.

"Yeah I know." Sam said burying his face in the back of Jess' neck. They weren't technically together yet, Sam hadn't even asked her out but they both liked each other, it was clear to both of them, and they were comfortable with one another, sitting with one another, and Sam holding her just came naturally. "I'll go to bed soon, I always get up before you anyways." Sam added, his voice muffled against Jessica's neck.

"That is not always true.." Dean said slowly and Sam and Cas laughed.

"Cassie, should at least follow suit on what Anna's doing over here," Gabriel said gesturing to his sleeping cousin, "Because he is one grumpy little fuck in the morning."

"I am not; I just need my eight hours." Cas said leaning against Dean and pretending to pout.

"Yeah, and if he doesn't get them, trying to wake him up is like trying to move a glacier." Balthazar added and Lucifer chuckled.

"That's how Dean was when we were in high school." Jo said, her and Lucifer were cozy now and she was leaning against his chest.

"That was only a few years ago." Sam added, "And he hasn't gotten much better, but I have to admit, he has improved a little." He said grinning.

"Well I get to sleep in, sooo.." Jess said turning to smile at Sam, Sam stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled then squeezed his cheek before turning around again. It was uncanny how much they didn't seem to notice everyone staring at their interaction, it was also super cute, and made Dean's inner thoughts go _awwhhh._

**XXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

The next morning Sam and Dean were waiting outside the Novack household for Cas and Anna, so then Dean could drop them off at school and head to work. Dean was about to beep when the two teen agers came rushing out the front door. Cas' clothes were even messier then usual, Dean guessed it was because he woke up late, and he looked exhausted. He had bags under his eyes and he hadn't shaved, this was more then a few hours of missing sleep. Something was wrong.

Anna on the other hand looked perfectly ready for school, she wasn't even nervous for her first day, most likely because she was already friends with Jesse. Her red hair was a vibrant as ever and her skin glowed with youth, she was a very pretty girl, Sam was sure that she'd make plenty of friends. The two Novacks piled into the back seat and Dean sped down the road. He looked into his rearview mirror at Cas.

"Babe, you okay?" Dean asked, clearly concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Dean I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." Cas replied absent mindedly and looked out the window. Dean looked at Anna in the mirror and she merely shrugged, he then looked at Sam who had a concerned look on his face that was identical to his own.

When they pulled up in front of the school Dean rubbed Sammy's head, waved to Anna and gave Cas a quick kiss before he left for work. Dean's knuckles whitened on the steering wheel as he worried about Cas. Something was up and he wasn't sure what it is, he'd ask Gabe about it when he got there.

Jesse came and found Anna immediately and whisked her off into the world of first year high school students while Sam and Cas headed to their homeroom. Sam and Chuck worried about Cas as he slept through homeroom and part of home ec. He had managed to stay awake for most of Math and all of Anatomy, but when they got to lunch he practically collapsed at their table and didn't open his eyes, until the bell rang.

Back at the shop Dean got in first and waited for Gabriel to show up. He was fixing a truck's engine when the short Novack brother walked in whistling The Candy Man Can and eating a lollipop. Regular ol' Gabe.

"Hey Gabe can I talk to you for a sec?" Dean asked.

"What can I do for ya Dean-o?" Gabe asked.

"I'm worried about Cas." Dean said solemnly.

Gabriel's face was wiped clean of it's usual fun demeanor and he looked at Dean seriously, "Why? Is he okay?"

"I was hoping you'd know. I guess, you don't because you wake up after him, but this morning, when I picked him up for a ride to school…" Dean hesitated, "He looked tired Gabe, like really tired."

"Oh.." Gabe said thinking, he didn't seem as worried, since he knew that Cas wasn't hurt or anything but he was still a little worried.

"Oh?" Dean asked.

"It might be his insomnia kicking in again. He hasn't had it for years, maybe something triggered it, I'm not sure. You'd have to ask him, and I'll definitely talk to him about it later. You know Cas, if something's wrong he won't say anything until it gets real bad." Gabe said seriously and Dean nodded in agreement.

Sam and Chuck shared a worried look as lunch ended when they noticed that the bell didn't even wake Cas.

"Sam, take Cas to the nurse and call Gabe or Dean or something, I'll tell the teacher where you are." Chuck insisted and Sam nodded. He put his and Cas' bags on one shoulder and helped Cas up with the other arm.

"Come on Cas buddy, you gotta at least try an walk until we get to the nurse." Sam said holding most of the other boys weight.

"Nurse?" Cas mumbled out.

"Yeah, the nurse. You're going to lay down there until Gabe or Dean or one of your other brothers comes to pick you up." Sam explained as they walked into the Nurses' office.

"Sam, I'm fine, I don't nedlbyfifbr." His sentence died out as he practically fell completely unconscious on the nurses' table.

Sam explained to the nurse about the situation who then called the main office to explain. Sam went downstairs to the office and used the school phone to dial Dean's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Dean answered.

"Hey Dean, it's me." Sam said.

"Heya Sammy, everything okay?" Dean asked now a little worried.

"I'm fine Dean, it's Cas. He's practically unconscious in the Nurses' office. There's no physical way he should even be awake right now. Can you or Gabe or Luke or Balthy or someone come down and pick him up?" Sam asked.

"Uh yeah, I can. Balthy and Luke can't normally get out of work, but I'll call Gabe, he's on a run, but he can call the school and let them know that I'm coming to get him. Stay with him until I get there okay?" Dean told his younger brother.

"Of course Dean," Sam said and they hung up. Sam walked back into the nurses office and pulled a chair over so that he was sitting right next to Cas, as protective as any Winchester ever was.

Around 10 minutes later Sam looked up to see Dean walking into the Nurses' office. The nurse had gone home, she only stays for half of the day and was leaving when Sam brought Cas there. Dean rushed over and felt Cas' pulse, it was normal but there was no way he was waking up anytime soon.

"Some nurse that is, Sammy, I'm dismissing you, have Chuck get your homework, you gotta help me bring him to the hospital. His body has been deprived of sleep, this isn't good at all." Dean said solemnly, his voice cracking with worry. Sam nodded held open every door as Dean carried Cas outside.

**XXXXxxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXX**

Sam had called Gabriel on the way to hospital and he was waiting there or them when they got there. Cas still cradled in Dean's arms as they entered the hospital, was awake, but also not awake. His body was confused.

"What's wrong with this man?" a nurse asked when they walked in.

"Sleep deprivation, I'm not sure what else." Dean said gruffly.

"Alright bring him in here," the nurse said bringing them the nearest empty room so they could lay him on hospital bed, "Are you all relatives?" the nurse asked.

"I'm his older brother, that's the boyfriend, and that's the best friend, but as far as I'm concerned their family too. No we do not have parents, I am his legal guardian." Gabriel said answering her next question, she nodded and started checking Cas' vitals.

Gabriel was on the phone with Balthazar, and Lucifer was already on his way, and Sam watched as Dean held Cas' hand to his lips and tried not to cry.

**I kknowwww, it's a short chapter but I really wanted to update and this is all I have right now. But hey, who doesn't love a cliff hanger right? Review pleassseeeeee. One love. **

**Liz. **


	7. Chapter 7

**SSSooooooo, here's the next chapter to relieve you of that cliff hanger that I so cruelly left you with. Enjoy :D**

Lucifer and Balthazar had arrived with Anna not long after Cas was admitted to the hospital. Balthazar was holding Anna who was crying a little, they were standing behind Dean who hadn't moved from his seat next to Cas. Gabe sat on the other side and Sam stood on the other side of Anna, holding her hand. Lucifer was in the hallway speaking with a doctor.

That's when Dean noticed how thin Cas was. He and Cas hadn't been spending a lot of time together over the oast few weeks because Dean needed to work over time because Bobby was out for knee surgery. They hadn't had sex in three weeks, and Dean barely saw Cas for more then a few hours a day. He cursed himself for not realizing it sooner.

Lucifer walked in and everyone looked at him with questioning eyes, accept Dean, he kept his eyes on Cas and listened to what Lucifer had to say.

"The Doc said Cas is fine, that he's had a serious loss of rest, I'm guessing it's his insomnia, and he's also lost a lot of weight, he hasn't been eating." Lucifer explained quietly, "He's okay though, it's good that we noticed it now, the doctor said if his sleeping and eating patterns had continued like they have been it would have been much worse." He added.

Dean let out a quiet strangled cry and finally looked up at all of them with tears in his eyes and his jaw clenched. "I'm sorry, this is my fault. I should have noticed it sooner, but I've been working so much, I just haven't had a lot of tim—" Dean started telling them but Sam stopped him and knelt in front of him.

"Dean look at me," Sam said holding his older brother's face in his hands, "Now listen to me. This is _not _in any way your fault. You've been working because Bobby cant and you've also been working to support me. Dean, you're not the only one who didn't notice. Cas is my best friend, and I didn't realize he'd stopped eating." Sam assured him.

"Yeah Dean-o" Gabe said still choked up with worry, "I'm his older brother, he lives with me, I should have noticed but I didn't. It's not anyone's fault, Cassie here was just doing it so that we wouldn't notice." Gabe said to his friend.

"Now we just need to find out why." Balthazar said speaking up.

"What would cause Cassie to do this to himself?" Anna asked.

"Something is bothering him mentally. That's what caused his insomnia last time." Lucifer said.

"Which was?" Dean asked.

"Our other less accepting family members disowning him." Gabriel said before Lucifer could, "Those dick bags couldn't accept him for who he was and it confused Cas, because he loved them, still loves them more then anyone should, and they hate him. It killed him, knowing that."

"Well, if someone is causing Cas to physically deprive himself of happiness, then I am going to find out who they are, and punch their skull in until I can use it for a boomerang." Dean whispered seething.

"Dean.." Sam said in warning.

"No Sammy, don't act like you won't do the same if you get to them first." Dean said to his brother, Sam didn't respond, because it was true.

"If someone is doing this, causing him pain, then they obviously don't know he's dating you, either that or they don't know your reputation." Balthazar added looking at Dean.

"Dean I appreciate what you're saying, and I'm sure you will do so even if you are asked not to, but, we Novacks will also hurt whomever it is, we just take a different approach." Lucifer said.

"And that is?" Sam asked.

"Hacking into their bank accounts and causing them bankruptcy and ruining their lives as they know it. Making it look like they're having an affair, framing them for murder, things like that." Lucifer said simply and the Winchester nodded in approval because right now all they cared about was Cas.

"Lucy, you know that wont work if it's who I think it is." Gabriel said quietly.

"We don't know that it's him Gabriel." Lucifer said icily.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Sam and Dean asked together.

"Michael Novack, the eldest of the Novack siblings, and my twin brother." Lucifer said.

"One of the many douches in your family that kicked Cas out." Dean observed.

"Not one of, THE, it was Michaels convincing to our parents that got Cas thrown out. Lucifer, Balthazar and I had all left willingly because we didn't like the way our parents and Michael were running things. They were closed minded, and I left before they could figure out I was bisexual. But when Cassie told them he was gay?" Gabe looked down and shook his head.

"Let's just say it may have disgusted my parents, they were going to try and send Cassie here off to straight camp, but Michael wasn't just disgusted he was filled with some weird sort of hate and convinced our parents to kick Cassie out." Balthazar finished.

"He's my fraternal twin, only a few hours older then me, but that still made him "head" of the family whenever our parents were gone." Lucifer said with hate in his voice.

"And you think he could be bothering Cas?" Dean asked.

"Why would that upset Cas so much if you all hate him?" Sam asked also.

"He was the main cause last time." Balthazar said.

"Because Cassie loved him. He looked up to Michael more then he looked up to God himself. Michael used to love Cassie too, more than he loved any of us. Castiel was like a little puppy, always following Mike around. Cassie still loves him now, but I think it's a little less love and a little more pity. Cassie came out to Michael first because he thought that Michael loved him, apparently feelings change quicker then he thought because Michael hated him as fast as Cassie stuttered out those words." Gabriel explained.

"Michael's hatred is what drove Cassie to stop eating and sleeping last time, not his disapproval. He couldn't deal with the fact that Michael no longer loved him." Lucifer explained. "He was only 15 then. He's had three years of normalcy, and love from me and Balthy and Gabe."

"I guess we'll find out as soon as he wakes up." Sam said putting his hand on Dean's shoulder as the others sat down to wait.

**XXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

Cas opened his eyes the next day. It was around 9 in the morning on a Friday and everyone was asleep in his hospital room. They had refused to leave. Dean was still holding his hand and has his head on his arms, leaning on the hospital bed. Gabriel was in a similar position on his other side. Sam was sitting in a chair next to Dean with his head in Dean's lap. Balthazar, and Lucifer were sleeping against the wall, Anna using them both as a pillow.

"Dean?" Cas said sleepily, sitting up into a sitting position. "Dean wake up."

Dean lifted his head, his face obviously riddled with sleepiness and rubbed his eyes with his free hand.

"Cas?" he said groggily, "Cas you're awake!" Dean said happily and gathered the smaller boy in his arms, and kissed him.

"Dean, you can let go now." Cas said after a few minutes.

"Oh sorry," Dean said blushing, and the others started waking up. Sam woke up because Dean got up and he was his pillow, so naturally hitting the floor would wake someone up. Sam gave Cas a quick hug when Gabriel opened his eyes.

"OH GOODNESS, GUYS CASSIE'S AWAKE. OH CASSIE." He shouted and leaped into Cas' knowing arms. Cas chuckled.

"Gabriel, you're crushing me." Cas said simply and Gabe let go smiling from ear to ear. Balthazar and Lucifer and Anna woke up as well and after everyone hugged Cas they stood around his hospital bed and looked at the small high school senior.

"So." Balthazar said.

"So?" Cas asked.

"Cassie, what is this about? The doctors have said the reason you collapsed was from immense lack of sleep and severe loss of nutrition." Lucifer said.

"Cassie, you've been fine for three years." Gabe said quietly and sat down besides his little brother again.

"It's nothing really. I'm sorry that I worried yo—" Cas began but Dean interrupted.

"Bullshit Cas." Dean said looking his boyfriend in his eyes, "There is no way that this is nothing, I can see it in your eyes, and I've been there." Dean said thinking back to when he had to protect Sammy from their Dad's drunken rages and their mother's carelessness.

"Who's doing this to you Cas?" Sam asked angrily, "We'll bash their throats in I swear." He said referring to himself and Dean.

"But that's exactly what I'm worried about!" Cas said tears springing from his eyes.

"It's Michael isn't it? Damn him. I told him he was never allowed to speak to you again." Lucifer said seething and punched the wall behind him.

"Yes, it's him. He contacted me, I got an email from him. At first he was apologetic and then he started saying mean horrible things." Cas whispered.

"Cassie, you don't have to tell us everything right now." Gabe said gently but Cas shook his head.

"No it's okay. He started telling me that he would love me again, accept me if I stopped being gay. I tried to tell him that I couldn't, that it was just who I am, and that I was in love. But he wouldn't listen." Cas explained.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Balthazar asked.

"Not exactly. I mean, I convinced him to meet me at a little coffee shop just outside of town. I wanted him to see that I was normal; the only thing that was different was that I like men instead of women. For a while it was going awesome before I told him I had a boyfriend. He started yelling about how I didn't need a boyfriend, about how I deserved a woman that could take care of me, and I didn't even get to tell him who Dean was before he'd grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the coffee shop and to the car. Before I knew it we were in front of a strip club, I was able to get out of the car and run away from him before he could force me inside. He tried to pull me back but I struggled and he hit me across the face. He went to hit me again but decided other wise and ran back to his car. That was two days ago." Cas said whispering now because he had started to cry. Dean sat beside him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, Cas leaned into him and cried into his shoulder.

"Cassie, Balthy and Gabe and I are going to go and have a chat with him, don't worry we're not going to hurt him even though we want to. BUT, if he does try to speak to you again after this?" Lucifer began but Dean finished.

"If he even comes near you again I will personally rip out his throat and tie it in a pretty bow." Dean growled, and Cas smiled sadly up at him.

**XXXXxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxXXXX**

It was a week later, Cas was healthier, although he still needed to gain a good amount of weight back, and he and Sam were eating lunch outside with the rest of the school. It was nice out, every student was eating at the tables outside. Sam and Cas ate on the other side, away from the other students because they didn't really like much of them. Chuck was out sick.

They were talking about their favorite parts of Lord of the Rings when Sam saw someone's shadow pop out in front of him. He turned around to see a tall, not as tall as him but tall, white man, with a broad jaw line and high cheek bones. He had neat dark hair and cold soulless blue eyes. He knew who it was before Cas said anything.

"Michael…" Cas all but whispered.

"Is this him Castiel? Your boyfriend?" Michael growled walking towards Cas. Sam jumped up and stood in front of Cas, he was a good four inched taller then Michael.

"I'm not his boyfriend you dick, I'm his best friend, his boyfriend is my older brother. I swear to god, if you come any closer to Cas you will regret it." Sam said sternly.

"Your dating an older guy? Cassie, i thought better of you. And what're you gonna do?" Michael asked, "Eat me?" he said looking him up and down clearly commenting on Sam's height.

"Back off." Sam warned once more but Michael wouldn't listen. Cas had already sent a text to Dean and all Sam needed to do was stall him until Dean got there, which obviously wouldn't be an issue. Kids had started gathering around, but they were just out of view so the three men didn't realize they were there.

Michael tried to walk faster toward Cas but Sam stopped him. Sam ran at him, grabbed his throat and slammed Michael onto the ground in one swift movement.

"I said, not to take another step towards Cas." Sam grit out. Michael threw a punch and hit Sam square across the jaw, but Sam ate it easily, it still worried Cas.

"Sam! Be careful!" Cas said standing behind the two unsure of what to do. Sam then punched Michael twice in the face before Michael punched him in the gut, Sam barely flinched and picked him up again, before slamming him on the ground.

"Sam? Sam what? Who are you friends with Cassie? Superheroes? They can't save you forever." Michael hissed out as Sam punched him in the face again.

"Winchester. His name is Sam Winchester." Cas spat at his brother and Michaels eyes widened. His baby brother was dating _the _Dean Winchester.

"That's right you sonovabitch! You're baby bros Dean Winchester's boyfriend," Dean said running onto the scene, "I got him Sammy go see Cas." He told his little brother who nodded. Sam took Cas in his arms who was crying now.

"Listen dickhead, Lucifer and Balthazar and Gabriel warned you not to come near Cas again. This is what their warning was about. I wasn't gonna go this hard on you at first but then I saw you punch my baby brother in the face? Oh no, hitting my little brother, the boy I raised, AND the man that I love? I am going to enjoy beating your skull into the ground." Dean growled and did just that.

Sam finally pulled Dean off when Michael was no longer conscious, and an ambulance was called. Nobody was arrested because luckily for them the entire school's student population was watching and they had as many eye witnesses that they needed. That day people experienced it first person what a Winchester was actually capable of. Except for Chuck, who will be extremely devastated that he missed out.

That night Cas asked Sam and Dean to sleep over their house. Sam slept on the couch after continuously declining Gabe's offer to share his bed and Dean slept with Cas. Dean and Cas were both shirtless, and sockless, Cas only wearing a pair of low rise sweat pants and Dean only a pair of gym shorts. Dean lounged on the bed and watched Cas as he put things away. He was still thin, the bones in his back stuck out, his spinal column still clear to the eye, as were his ribs, but he was getting better and you could see his muscles slowly resuming their places on his body. He watched as the bones in Cas' back rippled underneath the magnificent black tattooed wings.

"Cas, you can pick that stuff up tomorrow morning. Come ere'" Dean said gesturing for Cas to come forward with his hand. Cas did so and Dean stood up to meet him at the foot of the bed and pulled Cas into a passionate and emotion gripped hug. They stood there, faces buried in each other's shoulders, breathing in each other's scents for longer than someone would have thought.

**SOOOO? Tell me what you think! I liked writing this chapter even though it was a little depressing. Review pls? one love. **

**Liz. **


End file.
